SKET ダンス -ファンフィック- 5-年-後 (SKET Dance -FanFic- 5 Years Later)
by AnimeGirl442
Summary: Bossun (ボッスン) or rather Fujisaki Yuusuke (藤崎 祐介) goes home from abroad only to found out these series of events, Himeko (姫子) or Onizuka Hime (鬼塚 姫) will realize a meaningful life after a another tragedy, Switch (スイッチ) or Usui Kazuyoshi (臼井 和義) is ready to take a step for them.. The SKET-Dan crew in a mature life will start! 起動する!
1. Chapter 1

SKET-Dan FanFic

After 5 years...

After Bossun, no Yuusuke Fujisaki left for abroad, life has become a bit boring for Kazuyoshi Usui and Hime Onizuka, of course, they've become more successful. Himeko now owns a business and Switch became a computer engineer.

Yuusuke now is also an engineer, more successful than Switch, but he has become lonely for 5 years, learning how he misses home, his friends. He just learned that he has a crush on the 'OniHime', Onizuka Hime.

_I wonder how they are now? Are they fine? Are they happy? How successful their lives have been? I'm quite curious.._

Thoughts of the so-called 'red-horned caterpillar' rolled in, how he wishes to go home and visit them, but work is harsh, very hard, he couldn't find any vacation, and it's really hard to make excuses.

_How I wish to go home! How I wish to see them again! Especially Himeko, oh! How I want to say my feelings to her, that I like her since.._

_Since.. I really don't know_

_I wish no one has her heart yet, I want to be the first!_

Then one faithful day

"Fujisaki.. I hereby relocate you as a promotion"

"Where sir?"

"Lucky for you, it's your hometown, Tokyo.."

"Really?! This is great! I can see my old friends again, thank you sir! As they say in Japan 'arigatou gonzaimasu'!" Yuusuke said happily

"Okay, okay, alright.. You'll be going to Tokyo next week Tuesday, so get ready"

Yuusuke is now ready to go home, with his luggage ready, he is set to see his old friends again

_I'm gonna surprise them, especially Himeko_

_I want to see how much they have changed.._

_Everyone, I'm coming home!_

Arriving at Tokyo International Airport, he felt the breeze of Japan, oh how he missed that breeze. Lucky for him, he arrived in time of the Sakura trees to blossom. He saw the beauty of Japan again, then he saw a sight of two familiar people

"Mom! Rumi!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Yuusuke!"

They embraced each other, Akane is now bursting to tears. As they let go, Akane wiped her tears

"Mom, Rumi, nice to see you guys again, after 3 years"

"Onii-chan! You wouldn't believe what happened here while you were away" Rumi said

"Oh really? Like what?" Yuusuke asked

"Switch-kun is dating with the famous celebrity Momoka-san, Tsubaki-kun and Saaya-san are now engaged! Can you believe that?! And oh Himeko-chan is—" Rumi cut her sentence

"What? What happened to Himeko?"

Akane hits Rumi's shoulder with her elbow

"Nothing, nothing happened, she just happened to own a good business" Akane said

"Oh really? Really? I don't believe you, what happened to Himeko?"

"I already told you!"

"I don't believe that, there was a hesitation in your words, tell me what happened to Himeko?!" Yuusuke cannot keep his cool any longer

"You wanna know?" Akane asked

"Of course! I'M HER BEST FRIEND AFTER ALL!"

"Onii-chan.."

With all Yuusuke's courage, he went inside the car and Akane drove recklessly

Rumi began to cry bitterly, Yuusuke noticed and began to worry

"Yuusuke, don't think such thoughts.."

Yuusuke nodded and eventually fell asleep

"Onii-chan, wake up, were here"

Yuusuke woke up and rubbed his eyes

"What? Where are we?"

"Close your eyes, onii-chan"

"What? Why?"

"Just close them please"

Yuusuke closed his eyes, Akane puts a blindfold and guides Yuusuke out the car.

They went inside a building and went to the 7th floor

"Where are we anyway?"

"To Himeko-chan" Rumi responded

"Yeah, but what's with the blindfold? And where are we?" Yuusuke asked

Akane and Rumi stopped walking, Yuusuke heard sniffing

"What?! Why did we stop?! Hey! What's with the sniffing?!" Yuusuke began to shout

Yuusuke took off his blindfold cause his can't take it anymore and he saw..

.. A comatose Onizuka Hime


	2. Chapter 2

"What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'm sorry Yuusuke"

"No don't be sorry yet, she's still alive, right? What caused this?"

"A car accident, she was ran over by a car, who the police declared was running for about 50 miles per hour, I can't believe it also, I was so worried about her, then when we heard you coming home, we felt nervous even, cause we know how much you cared for her" Akane explained

Yuusuke sat on a chair behind him and began to cry

"Onii-chan.."

"I cared for her cause I learned that I have a crush on her in high school"

"Really?! Onee-chan?!" Rumi exclaimed

Yuusuke nodded

"Actually, I don't have a crush on her now" Yuusuke said, slowly turning his head upright

"Yuusuke!" Akane got a bit angry

"What I feel now for her is love.." Yuusuke said while standing up, approaching Himeko

"OMG! Onee-chan's in-love finally! With Himeko-chan!" Rumi said "Demo.."

Rumi frowned

"I wish the he knew" Akane whispered to herself

"Onii-chan... nothing.." Rumi hesitated to say

"Nandesuka? C'mon say it.. you can tell me anything" Yuusuke insisted

"It's because.. uhm.. I'm gonna tell Switch-kun about this!"

"No! Rumi! I'm gonna visit him tomorrow" Yuusuke said

"Oh no! You don't have to! He's visiting here every Thursday" Rumi said

"Hmm, okay, I'll surprise him tomorrow then" Yuusuke said

"Okay.."

The door opened and it was Himeko's mom

"Akane! Rumi!... Yuusuke?!"

"Seriously, I kinda miss the nickname 'Bossun'"

Rumi giggled

"When did you get here?!"

"Just now, it's nothing really.." Yuusuke answered

"Gomenasai, Yuusuke, you should be happy to see the country again, but instead, you spent it here" Himeko's mom said (what's her name?! Help me!)

"No, it's okay.."

There was a knock at the door

"Come in.."

The door opened, a handsome figure came in, Rumi frowned even more, Akane was surprised

"Hibiki! You suddenly came.." Himeko's mom exclaimed

"Why wouldn't I come? It's my fiancé in there after all" Hibiki said

Yuusuke was shocked, surprised, angry, and disappointed, he took a step forward

"Onii-chan! No!" Rumi called

"Huh? Who are you?" Hibiki asked

"Hm? Yuusuke Fujisaki.."

"So you're the 'red-horned caterpillar' Himeko's talking about.." Hibiki said

"Nani?!" Yuusuke panicked

Akane stood up

"Uh, this is Abahito Hibiki, Himeko-chan's fiancé" Akane said

"How?" Yuusuke asked

"Uhm, they met 3 years ago, they became good friends until they had a relationship, Hibiki just proposed to her 3 weeks ago" Akane said

"Nani?!" Yuusuke said

"Onii-chan! Let's talk outside!" Rumi said

Rumi pushed Yuusuke outside and closed the door

"Onii-chan, I know this is shocking for you but.. I know something about him.." Rumi said "Me an Switch-kun investigated him and we found out he is a womaniser! So once Himeko-chan wakes up, we paln to tell her the truth, you have to trust us in this!"

"Nani?! Himeko will have her heart broken if she finds him with another, Rumi, I trust you in this"

"Of course.. oh and to tell you.. me and Switch-kun followed him everywhere from a distance, and we learned that—" Rumi was cutted

"—Hibiki planned something to hurt Himeko so he caused the car accident Himeko just experienced" a computer voice said

Yuusuke turned to his left and saw.. Switch!

"Switch! Hey! How are ya?! Haven't seen for about 5 or 6 years" Yuusuke said

"Uhm, actually 5 years, yeah what Rumi said was true, Bossun.." Switch said

"Ah! Finally! Been waiting for that word!" Yuusuke (Bossun) said

"Yeah.. uhm, Momoka is coming later, she just have a recording session with her new project" Switch said

"Ah, okay.."

"Oh and Tsubaki and Saaya will come later, with Momoka" Switch said

"Hontou?!"

Switch nodded

"He is in for a surprise!" Yuusuke said, very excitedly

"Yep, so much for getting worried" Rumi said, sarcastically

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait.. gotta finish my story on Wattpad**

**If you have a Wattpad account, my story is**

**SKET Dance FanFic: Himeko's Desire**

**If you have that in your libraries, please wait for it's sequel (For Wattpad users only)**

**P.S. NOT gonna publish that story here**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time Skip:**

"Man! Fujisaki! You gave me a surprise there!" Tsubaki said while panting

"Can't let go of calling others by their last names?! Hmm, Tsubaki? Or should I say little bro.." Yuusuke said

"I've been trying to let it go, but it seems so hard.."

Yuusuke continued laughing at them

"You're such an idiot!" Saaya said

"Haven't changed a bit, huh, Saaya?" Yuusuke said

"She is still a bit 'tsundere', but she changed a lot" Tsubaki said

_A bit, you say? Woah, I guess that's love and care for them.. bleh!_

"Hey you guys! Oh! Bossman! You're here!" Momoka said as she walked through the hall

"Momoka.. hey, long time no see.." Yuusuke said

"Switch-kun, I got the DVD you ordered" Momoka said as she hands it out

"Oh! Arigatou.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Guys! Himeko's awake! Hey! Himeko's awake!" Akane said as she rushed outside the room

They rushed inside the room and hurried beside Himeko's bed

"Wha-? Huh? What happened? Where am I? Mom?! Where am I?!" Himeko said as she panicked

"Shh, it's fine, I'm here, Hibiki's here, your friends are here" Himeko's mom said

"Am I in the hospital? What happened to me?" Himeko asked

"Uhm, you were ran over by a car, you were in comatose for about one week" Hibiki said

"Hibiki-kun.." Himeko said as she was embraced by Hibiki

(**A/N: **Ewww!)

Yuusuke stepped back and sat at a chair quietly, no one noticed he was there

_Now that is something I can never get out of my head! Bleh! I think I'm gonna be sick!_

"Uhm, onee-chan, psst! Why aren't you there, right beside Himeko-chan?" Rumi whispered as she sat beside him

"Hmm.. I dunno, I guessing I'm gonna be sick because of—"

"—because of their lovey-dovey aura.. I get you, onee-chan" Rumi continued Yuusuke's sentence

"Well now we know the truth that Hibiki caused all of this, when are we planning to tell Himeko about this?" Yuusuke whispered, asking at the same time

"Let's leave it to Switch-kun, he knows what are we gonna do.." Rumi said

"Ahh.. okay then, I'll just go out.." Yuusuke whispered as he walked to the door

No one noticed him leave, except for Rumi

_Hahaha! Onee-chan can't take the lovey-dovey aura, me as well.. I guess we have to settle things fast! The wedding is next month, and I can't bear seeing Himeko-chan with another man.. bleh! I'm gonna sick, just by imagining it.. bleh!_

"Rumi!" Akane called

"Yes, mom..?"

"Where's...?" Akane asked

"Uhm.. ahh.. just went.. ouuuuttssiiide?" Rumi said nervously

"Okay.."

"Who? Who went outside?" Himeko asked

"Nothing special.." Akane answered

"I see.." Himeko said "Well good thing Bossun is not here to know this"

That made everyone look away in a "oouuff" face

(**A/N: **It's the face for example your friend made an experiment and it was an epic fail (sikat sa Philippines ang 'epic fail') it exploded and you felt pity and did not kinda want to see his face, closing one eye, your head in a slant position but still looking at him then saying "oouufff..", still don't get it? Then I give up!)

Himeko looked puzzled

"Was it something I said?" Himeko whispered

"No, I guess they're just realizing the situation" Hibiki whispered back

Himeko nodded

_Man! I can't stand it any longer! I want to protect Himeko from getting her heart broken, but how? She might not believe me! Ugh! Stupid!_

_That Hibiki! I just wanted to punch him in the face now! Right now!_

Yuusuke's fists are as hard as a rock, he can't stand it any longer

_If only I can do something, it would be bad enough if I forced her, but it's bad also to take away her happiness! If Himeko loves him.. matte! Matte! Matte! Why am I thinking about this?!_

_Stupid! Stupid! Baka! Baka! If Hibiki loves her, then he wouldn't do something like that! Unless he.. unless he.. if only! If I could just use my concentration mode.. ugh!_

"Hibiki.. anata wa.. anata wa.. BAKERO!" Yuusuke said, kicking a can

At the same time, Yuusuke slipped, he fell onto the ground, then he closed his eyes

Then a shadow crossed over him, Yuusuke opened his eyes and saw Switch

"Oh.. Switch.."

"Poor Bossun..there, there" Switch teased

"Man! I hate to admit but I'm jealous.. again.." Yuusuke said as he got up

"O ho ho ho ho! Finally! You admitted that you're jealous! After all these years!" Switch said

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I became jealous whenever it comes to Himeko sometimes.."

"Especially with Kato.."

"Yeah, especially with Kato.. matte! Matte! Matte! Matte! What are you talking about?! Me?!"

Yuusuke continued on babbling, Switch just watched him do it

And from a distance, Himeko could see them, she smiled, but at the same time worried

_Bossun.. why are you here? Leave please..._

_I don't want to see your face, but I'm happy to see you again.. nande?_

_Is it because..? No! I'm happy with Hibiki-kun now!_

_But I want to talk to you.. I hope I can talk to you.._

_I don't want a thing unfinished before I get married.._

_I was sad to not seeing you, but Hibiki comforted me.. that's why I happened to love him.._

_You were my first love Bossun.._

_That's why I don't want recall the past..._

_You were my first love.._

**A/N:**

**Touching.. Dramatic.. Full of thoughts.. Nah.. can't think anymore**

**Okay.. A 12 year old girl is done with this, now my SKET Dance story on Wattpad!**

**Yeah.. I'm 12 and I live in the Philippines..**

**Ano naman ngayon?! (So what?!)**

**Hahahaha**

**Switch: Knew you were up to something again!**

**Me: Even in this story?!**

**Switch: Every SKET Dance story you will make, I'm gonna be your spoof partner**

**Me: Ugh.. we don't have a contract with that..**

**Switch: We do now!**

**Switch-san unravels a piece of paper, I read it and I swear I'll never read that ever again**

**Me: Is that really necessary? -_-**

**Switch: Yep! Now the next chapter is..**

**Me: I don't name chapters here..**

**Switch: Your style in making stories is different from what you do in Wattpad, there you usually make arcs and divide them into parts, here...**

**Me: Just forget about it, never mind -_-**

**Switch: Well author-chan, since you won't reveal your name, will you do the honors please**

**Me: Fine whatever.. meet my annoying-sometimes spoof partner Switch-san -_-**

**We have a custom here... well if only you know my story in Wattpad, you'll see**

**Well then..**

**Sayonara Minna!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey you guys! Why are you here?"

"Oh.. Momoka"

"Well? It's nice huh.. the moment you came became to be the most happiest day of your life, but then seeing this situation will make you wish you weren't here" Momoka said

"Yeah.. you're right" Yuusuke said

"Well since we all have same thoughts, that Hibiki was the one who ran over nee-san, when are we gonna tell Himeko about this?" Momoka asked

"You knew?" Yuusuke asked

"Yeah, we told our friends, but the only ones who don't know are mom, Himeko-chan's parents, and of course Himeko-chan herself" Rumi said walking from behind Switch and Momoka

"Ahh, so what are we gonna do?" Yuusuke asked

"Of course, now that I thought of it, it all starts with you, Bossun!" Switch said

"Okay, alright.."

"You will snuck up on Himeko once she got out of the hospital and got her rest, but Himeko must not know you're here already, then we will tell her and prove it to her" Switch said

"But how?" Yuusuke asked

"I kinda have the footage of the scene.." Switch said

"Woah! Sugoi wa ne! Switch!" Yuusuke said with thumbs up

"I know right! This guy can be so handy at any time!" Momoka said

They chuckled and giggled

_Everyone seems happy, but me.. I can't seem to be.._

_I just woke up from deep sleep and this is what I see.._

Himeko looked at her left and saw Tsubaki and Saaya beside her

"Oh you guys.. you're here"

"Of course Himeko-chan, were here because you are our friend" Saaya said

Himeko smiled at them

"I see you're looking at them" Tsubaki said

Himeko looked at her right, at the window

"Yeah, you're right, they're down at the small park, why don't you join them?" Himeko said

"No thank you! I don't have business unsettled with them!" Saaya said shooking her hands then crossing her arms (like a tsundere)

Himeko giggled

Then Saaya took a glance at Himeko and smiled

(**A/N: **Saaya is never a threat in this story)

_Himeko.._

_Man! I have so much many regrets!_

_Especially that night in Osaka.. I was so lost in that hug.._

_I guess that's what you expect when your being hugged by the person you love_

_Himeko was so scared and shocked that time.._

_And of course Kato.._

_Everytime she is with Kato, I get jealous.. and that's a sign of me having to like her at that time_

_Demo..._

_I shouldn't have said those word in-front of her.. before I left the second time.._

_I can't think about it.. and I don't wanna.._

_That's why I think she hates me.._

_Like I treat her like nobody even before.._

Yuusuke took out the wristband from his pocket and stares at it for a while

**Flashback**

**5 years ago:**

**Bossun: 20 years old**

**Himeko: 20 years old**

**Switch: 21 years old** (let's just say he had his b-day about a month ago)

"Ahh I see, you're leaving again next week" Himeko said

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll find a way to be back in a few years" Yuusuke said

"A few years? You mean like 5 years? Or more?" Himeko asked

"Yeah, daijoubu you and Switch are still my best friends.. as always" Yuusuke said

"And that'll never change a bit!" Switch said

They clashed their fists up high

"Let's make the most of the remaining days, guys! Let's hang out" Yuusuke said

"Right!" Himeko and Switch said in unison

So they hang out at town the whole day

They had fun, taking pictures and going to stuff..

Making most of the day fun for them

**Time skip:**

"There! All set! I'm ready to leave tomorrow!"

"Good for you! Bossun!" Switch said

"Yeah, well do we really have to take this?" Himeko asked, taking out Bossun's SKET-Dan wristband

"Yeah, it's a great memo of me.." Yuusuke said

"It's not like you're gone forever, baka" Himeko said

Yuusuke chuckled

"But I don't know how many years I'm gonna be gone" Yuusuke said

"Hah! Easy for you to say!" Himeko said

"Daijoubu, okaa-san, I trust our little Bossun to be back!" Switch said in a daddy tone

"You're right, otou-san! Our Bossun will be back! We cannot worry now" Himeko said

"You guys still tease me?! What kind of friends are ya?!" Yuusuke said dramatically

"The funny ones!" Himeko teased while she and Switch puts their elbow on each other's shoulder

"You guys! Stop messing with me! It's a big deal for me!" Yuusuke said dramatically

"Alright, if you insist.." Himeko said

"Ah! Finally!" Bossun whispered "I'm going out, guys.. wanna come with me?"

"Well I would like to, but I have a very important thing to go to.." Switch said

"Well I wouldn't mind joining you" Himeko said

"Arigatou.."

"So Himeko, you're gonna own a business of what again?" Yuusuke asked

"Uhm I was thinking of a restaurant.. since I'm good at cooking, I'm hiring Michiru too, I'm just waiting for his reply" Himeko said

"That's great!" Yuusuke said

"Well.. I just wanna say.. being friends with you is great.." Himeko said

"Hontou?"

"Yeah well, since our 1st year in high school, we've became great friends and had the SKET-Dan and everything more, I happen to like you.. more than a friend"

"Nani?"

"Nevermind, you wouldn't understand anyway.." Himeko said speeding up her pace

"Okay.."

"What happened here?!" Yuusuke panicked

"Nande? What happened?" Himeko said

Himeko looked at her front and saw Yuusuke's room in a total, complete, extreme mess

"What did happened here?" Himeko asked

Yuusuke rushed inside finding some things, Himeko followed

They looked for the important files

Yuusuke was getting a bit furious, Himeko was getting worried

**A/N:**

**Next chapter is the second part of the flashback..**

**I need to do my project.. not kidding about this**

**The full-length SONA of President Aquino and an essay about it minimum of 50 sentences and maximum of 100 sentences..**

**Sir! Ang hirap!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Misunderstanding

**The Misunderstanding**

"What happened here? Where are my things?!" Yuusuke said furiously

"Bossun! Calm down! I'm sure it's somewhere around here" Himeko said

They looked around and saw his suitcase and things all scattered up

They were shocked

"My things!" Yuusuke exclaimed

Yuusuke rushed to his suitcase, Himeko followed

Yuusuke began digging through and saw his passport and ticket still safe, he sighed in relief

"Who have done this?!" Yuusuke exclaimed

Himeko stayed quiet and watched him worriedly

"Who do you think have done this?!" Yuusuke said

Himeko didn't answer, she just watched him

"You can just put it all over again.." Himeko said nervously

"How can I do that?! There's only little time, Himeko!"

"You always make good ideas, I'm sure you can find a way! I'm here to help" Himeko said

Himeko was just surprised to see Yuusuke in-front of her standing

"Bossun, I—" Himeko was cutted in the middle of her sentence, when Bossun dropped down and hugged her

"You are my best friend, right? I need you, Himeko.."

"What do you mean?" Himeko asked

"I don't know what to do, please, I need you"

Himeko sighed

"Sure, I'll be glad to help you out" Himeko said

Yuusuke lets go and smiled

"C'mon! We gotta a lot to do!" Himeko said

They spent most of the afternoon arranging Yuusuke's room

Himeko did the cleaning and Yuusuke on arranging the things he'll leave behind

"Thanks for the help, Himeko" Yuusuke said

"No problem, that's what friends do" Himeko said

Yuusuke chuckled

"Hey you two!"

"Mom! Rumi!"

"Sorry we were late, there was heavy traffic in the highway!" Akane said

"No! It's fine!" said Yuusuke

"What are you two doing, by the way?" Rumi asked

"Just chatting, nothing else" Yuusuke said

"Wanna stay until dinner, Himeko-chan?" Rumi asked

"No thank you, I was just about to leave" Himeko said with a smile

"Oh too bad, we'll be having curry, any way—"

"Rumi! I need your help with this!" Akane called

"Oh! Coming!" Rumi ran outside to the kitchen

"You're really leaving?"

Himeko stood up and got her bag

"Yeah, I need to rest, bye!" Himeko said while leaving

Yuusuke followed her to the door

"Bye Himeko-chan!" Rumi called

"Oh! Bye Himeko!" Akane called also

"Bye, see you tomorrow!" Himeko said while opening the door

Himeko closed the door and sighed, she walked away

_I don't have the confidence to tell him that I love him.._

_I guess I have to tell him tomorrow, or else_

_I'm gonna wait years for it, and I might love somebody else_

_I just want no weight in my shoulders.._

_Why did it have to him?_

_Why did it have to be you?_

"You want to go after her, huh? You got that look on your face! Onee-chan!" Rumi said

"Nani? What look?"

"Don't look dumb on me, onee-chan! I can see, you want to tell Himeko-chan something, like an 'I like you' or! An 'I love you', pick your choice!" Rumi dared

Akane puts out a party popper and it exploded with a lot of confetti

Yuusuke stared at the floor and opens the door and dashed out, catching up to Himeko

_Himeko, where are you?_

_I have to tell you something.._

Yuusuke got out of the apartment building and went straight down the road

It so happened that Himeko was at the park bench, he stopped running and approached her

"Himeko.."

"Why are you here?" Himeko asked

"I have to tell you something"

"Maybe some other time, Bossun, maybe some other time" Himeko said as she stood up and walked through the park

"But don't you want to know what I'm gonna say?" Bossun said, following her tracks

"No, I told you, maybe some other time" Himeko said as she speeds up

Bossun stops for a while and ran to her

"C'mon! Don't you want to know, or perhaps you don't want to tell me anything" Yuusuke said

"No!"

"You're keeping something from me! I know it! I must know what that is!" Yuusuke said

"I'm not keeping anything!"

"Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you, I'm not hesitant to say what's in my mind that I—" Yuusuke was cutted in Himeko's sudden shout

"**AISHITERU**!"

Yuusuke was surprised

(Good thing there were no one else in the park)

"Na-ni?"

"There! I said it! Now go away!" Himeko said while looking away, ashamed

"No, I'm not going away, I can't leave you alone"

Himeko started to tear up

"You're leaving tomorrow, dumbass" Himeko said

"I know.. but for now, I don't wanna leave you alone"

"Oh yes, you are.."

Himeko took out Yuusuke's SKET-Dan wristband and held his hand and gave it back to him

"You'll be needing this more than I do, goodbye.. Yuusuke Fujisaki, I don't wanna see your face again, gomenasai" and those were Himeko's last words before he left the next day

Switch and the others were confused to where Himeko is

Yuusuke said to them what happened, he left sadly

He thought about how that hurt him

To leave the one he loves and never told her how he felt

And to think she hates him

But no, she was sad too

That's why she forgot all those because of one man

The man who destroyed everything even their **kizuna**

And betrayed her also

While on the other side

He always thought about that screaming '**AISHITERU**' in his mind

Not a moment he could think of than to get that job done and go home and apologize and the turn to turn back that screaming '**AISHITERU**' back to her

**End of Flashback**

_That screaming __**AISHITERU **__kept me going, even though it hurt_

_I'm so glad for that but the reality hurt, I left_

_I swear to do anything just to make her life happy, no one can ever break her heart_

_Even if she never loved me back, ever again_

_I just wish that_

_**I WISH THAT THESE WILL STAND LAST FOREVER **_


	6. Chapter 6 About It, Worth The Talk

**Sorry for not updating for a while!**

**School**

**Sickness**

**Exams**

**Wattpad stories**

**Oh and did I mention school?**

**Chapter 6: About it, Worth the Talk**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a fine day and the sun was shining brightly

People were walking here and there trying to fill their days as much as possible

And it so happen that Yuusuke and the gang had to fake-kidnap Himeko that day

It was just a week after Himeko got out of the hospital and on this day she decided to get a Masters' Degree for her to teach

(Remember Himeko's true calling was to be a teacher, I just added the business thing to keep her busy while waiting for her Masters' Degree)

"Onee-chan! I'm getting bored of waiting!" Rumi said

"Hush! Just be quiet, will ya!" Yuusuke hissed

"Alright! Alright! Fine!"

Switch surveyed the area and ran back to the short alley

"She's near!" Switch called

"Okay! Got the surveillance ready?" Yuusuke asked

"Yes sir!"

"Rumi! The gag?"

Rumi handed out to Yuusuke the gag

"Here!"

"Alright let's go" Yuusuke said while walking a bit out front

Yuusuke waited for the moment Himeko passed by, he approached her without her knowing and gagged her

"Follow me" Yuusuke whispered

Himeko was shocked, but using her strength she used her elbow to hit Yuusuke in the tummy

Yuusuke was now in the floor, in pain

"What the-?! Bossun!" Himeko exclaimed

Yuusuke chuckled while standing

"Still strong as ever! That's my best friend! Oww!" Yuusuke exclaimed while holding his tummy

"I thought I told you to never see me again!" Himeko said

"I couldn't resist not seeing you of course, you're my best friend!" Yuusuke said with a slight chuckle

"Well I'm not glad seeing you! You dumb ass!" Himeko said

"And you're still harsh! Man, Himeko! Lighten up! You're.. ugh.. g-ge-getting ma-married.." Yuusuke stuttered

_I can't believe I just said that! I feel like my life is draining!_

"Oh! I'm glad you knew, you oversized baby!" Himeko said

Himeko leaves, but Yuusuke ain't giving up just yet

"C'mon Himeko! You still don't forgive me for forcing you?" Yuusuke said, with tilt head

Yuusuke walks forward

"I have no intention to talk to you, so just leave me alone!" Himeko said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are they doing? Switch-kun?" Rumi asked

"Wakaranai.. but it looks like they're talking things out from the past" Switch said

"Hey you guys! There you are! Funny I see you hiding in the garbage can"

Switch and Rumi looked behind and saw Momoka who waved at them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! I'm not leaving you alone! Never again" Yuusuke protested

"Why are you like this?! Isn't it bad enough for you leaving us all for 5 years without being honest with yourself?! All you did was just stood there and just be shocked, Bossun, you did nothing!" Himeko said

Himeko walked away but Yuusuke pulled her back and hugged her from behind

**(A/N: ANO TO?! The Heirs?!)**

"Were in a street, idiot!" Himeko said "And I'm engaged you dumb-ass!"

"I know, but it's just a sign that I miss you" Yuusuke said

"Let go, you idiot!" Himeko jolted

Himeko almost cried but she stopped herself

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my Gosh! Are they hugging?! In the street?!" Rumi exclaimed

Switch sought with his binoculars

"Nope, just Bossun" Switch responded

"Owww man!" Momoka and Rumi said in unison

"I thought it was all out BossHime scene!" Rumi said

"What's that?" Switch and Momoka asked

"Boss – Bossun and Hime – Himeko, get the picture?" Rumi explained

"Oh okay" Switch said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Yuusuke lets go of Himeko he felt a slight blush in his cheeks

"Bossun? Why are you blushing?" Himeko asked

"Nothing, why?" Yuusuke responded

"Nothing, I- I have to go" Himeko said

Before Himeko left, Yuusuke blocked her

"What the-?! Bossun!"

"Come with me please!" Yuusuke pleaded

"But I need to get my Masters' Degree!"

"What's with the Masters' Degree?" Yuusuke asked

"So that I can teach, remember? My true calling was to become a teacher" Himeko said

"Oh yeah, right!" Yuusuke said

"Bye!" Himeko said, already far away

"What?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuusuke walked back disappointedly

"It didn't go well, I suppose" Momoka said

"Yeah, you're right, we got into a little argument about 5 years ago" Yuusuke said

"But I think she's lighten up a bit around you, she said 'bye' to you the nice way" Rumi said

"I suppose, you're right"

"Let's just hope she agrees to go with us tomorrow" Rumi said

"She can't, her bridal shower and Hibiki's bachelor party are tomorrow, she has to get ready" Switch said

"Oh no, we only have less than a month before the wedding" Momoka said

"A week and half to be exact" Switch said

"Nani?!" They all panicked

"Man! This is gonna be hard than I thought" Yuusuke said

"You got that right, onee-chan" Rumi said

"But we can still prove something!" Momoka said

"Yeah, and who are you again?" Yuusuke asked

"Nani?! Bossman! It's me, Momoka! I'm in disguise!" Momoka said

"Ahh! Gomen" Yuusuke said

**A/N:**

**Listening to 'Promise' by mihimaru GT, which is perfect for this story**

**If you wanna listen to it type 'mihimaru GT Promise' in Google or in any search engine you have, remember it's 'Promise' not 'Yakusoku' their debut single, it's 'Promise' their digital single**

**Anyway sorry again for not updating soon!**

**Not stating the reasons again...**

**Sayonara Minna!**


	7. Chapter 7 A Turn Around!

**Hey guys! Just want to tell ya, this is the best day eva! We had our Recollection and it was awesome, in the jeepney.. it was like... totally AWESOME! Well just got home (August 30, 2014) and is ready to make this chapter for you!**

**Sorry for publishing this on August 31, 2014 guys! Tired Very Tired!**

**Perfect J-Pop song: Love is... by mihimaru GT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7: A Turn Around!**

It's been 5 days and the gang (Yuusuke, Rumi, Switch, Momoka) haven't made progress, they would talk to Himeko but can't show the surveillance to her due to Himeko's excuses

But the gang won't give up, they will show the video to her to realise that Himeko is just being tricked and played with

**The story so far: Yuusuke goes home from abroad because of a promotion and relocation, but upon coming home he learns from Akane and Rumi various news from his friends and that Himeko is in coma for a week because of a car accident, he learns also that Himeko is engaged to a guy named Hibiki Renouji who was playing and tricking Himeko. Yuusuke meets up with old friends and makes a plan to avoid Himeko being tricked.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Start playing the music, if you're gonna)**

"So how are gonna do this? We have less than a week before the wedding" Rumi said

"Wakaranai" Momoka answered, disappointedly

"We have no choice but to sabotage the wedding" Switch said

"I guess we have no choice then, we have to sabotage the wedding" Yuusuke said

Everyone nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko was walking in the street, she happened to pass by the park where it happened

"_You're keeping something from me! I know it! I must know what that is!" Yuusuke said_

"_I'm not keeping anything!"_

"_Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you, I'm not hesitant to say what's in my mind that I—" Yuusuke was cutted in Himeko's sudden shout_

"_**AISHITERU**__!"_

_Yuusuke was surprised_

"_Na-ni?"_

"_There! I said it! Now go away!" Himeko said while looking away, ashamed_

"_No, I'm not going away, I can't leave you alone"_

_Himeko started to tear up_

"_You're leaving tomorrow, dumbass" Himeko said_

"_I know.. but for now, I don't wanna leave you alone"_

"_Oh yes, you are.."_

_Himeko took out Yuusuke's SKET-Dan wristband and held his hand and gave it back to him_

"_You'll be needing this more than I do, goodbye.. Yuusuke Fujisaki, I don't wanna see your face again, gomenasai" and those were Himeko's last words before he left the next day_

Himeko sighed at her thoughts

"That was 5 years ago.." Himeko whispered to herself

Himeko continued to walk at the sidewalk and so happen Yuusuke was walking towards her direction

They stopped walking once they front each other

"Hi.."

"H-hi.."

"What are doing here? Where's Hibiki?" Yuusuke asked

"He's at work and why do you care what am I doing?!" Himeko said

"Calm down, Himeko... nande? Don't you have work?" Yuusuke asked

"Yes, and I need to stay away from you" Himeko said while leaving

Yuusuke turned around

"Come on Himeko! Don't be like that! It's been 5 years!" Yuusuke said

"Leave me alone..!" Himeko said

Yuusuke followed Himeko

Himeko picked up pace, but Yuusuke followed

"Himeko..!" Yuusuke said while catching up to Himeko

They didn't noticed but they are the park where it happened

"Leave me alone!" Himeko said

"NO!" Yuusuke said, holding Himeko's hand

Himeko looks back and saw Yuusuke in a serious look

"Bossun.." Himeko whispered

"I'm never leaving you again! I'm not going away! I _can't leave you alone!_" Yuusuke said

Himeko remembered those words from 5 years ago

**(A/N: The italic words in Yuusuke's line, to Himeko it's like an flashback of Yuusuke from 5 years ago, she remembered the words and while Yuusuke said those, the small flashback got in her head of Yuusuke saying those words from 5 years ago, this is what Himeko saw than the present expression of Yuusuke, read the part of the flashback in this chapter and imagine that in Yuusuke's italic lines, gets?)**

"No no no no!" Himeko said getting louder

Himeko's face looked traumatized

"Himeko? Himeko? What happened to you? You looked like you seen a ghost" Yuusuke said

There was no response

"Himeko? Himeko?"

"It was like 5 years ago, Bossun.." Himeko whispered

Yuusuke looked at Himeko confusingly

"It's the exact place, Bossun, where I said everything I'm never gonna be again" Himeko whispered

"Nani?" Yuusuke asked

Yuusuke looked back and saw the place, it reminded him of 5 years ago, he just stood there and didn't noticed Himeko ran away, when turned back, he saw no sign of Himeko but her handkerchief

Yuusuke picked it up and looked back and left sadly gripping hard on Himeko's handkerchief

_It's the exact place, Bossun, where I said everything I'm never gonna be again_

Those words repeated in Yuusuke's head

_She will never feel the same for me ever again_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko stopped running, holding her arms, trying to calm down

_Calm down Himeko! There is nothing to worry about!_

_I'm getting married and there is nothing in this world that can ever stop that_

_Damn that Bossun! Showing up before I get married!_

_Why can't he just go already! Damn!_

Himeko didn't noticed but she punched the person beside her

"Gomenasai! Hontouni gomenasai!" Himeko said

"Man! Onizuka—I mean, Himeko! You still punch hard!" said a familiar voice

"Tsubaki.."

Tsubaki rubs his shoulder

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked, still rubbing his shoulder

"I bumped to Bossun just now.." Himeko said

"Oh no wonder, well see ya! I have to go, Ja ne!" Tsubaki bids goodbye before crossing the street

Himeko waved goodbye and continued walking in the sidewalk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Why did this ever happened?! If I have just noticed my feelings before!_

_Why am I so slow when it comes to my feelings?!_

_I really can't change! I'm still the red-horned caterpillar!_

_If I just had a chance to tell her that I love her too.._

_That screaming __**AISHITERU **__I can't get that off my head!_

_It feels that I want to tell her that I still love her for 7 years..._

_No matter what happens I STILL LOVE YOU Himeko..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A/N: You already know who thought these, song ends here(if you're listening to Love is..))**

Himeko was still walking, then all of a sudden, someone gagged her with a face towel with anaesthesia, and she was taken to a van and one of the guys in black suits drove away

Himeko struggled to be awake

"Hello Himeko.."

Familiar voice strucked Himeko

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HIBIKI RENOUJI


	8. Chapter 8 The Rage of Revenge

**Hey! Hey! Hey!**

**How are ya guys?! Didn't see that coming huh?! Hibiki Renouji kidnapped Himeko!**

**Who's the saviour? Who's Himeko's saviour?!**

**Bet ya already know!**

**Well have have you noticed I'm only updating during Friday, Saturday or Sunday.. (Philippine Standard Time, guys!) well, it's free time, so be sure to check my story during those days!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 8: The Rage of Revenge (Wow! Whatta title)**

"Hello Himeko"

Himeko looks up and was shocked

"Hibiki-kun? Nan-de?"

Hibiki punches Himeko, causing her to be unconscious

"That OniHime sure is vulnerable sometimes" said one of the guys

"She is a girl, you better keep that in-mind, she is not all strong, idiot" Hibiki said

"What are you gonna do next, boss?" asked one of the guys

"I'm not the boss, my brother is, all I know is that were gonna make her suffer the way we suffered back then" Hibiki said

"That's a nice plan! But how about her friends?" asked one of them

"Enough questions for now, will ya?! My brother will take care of that! All we have to do right now is to bring her to my brother" Hibiki said

"We took care of the delinquent already, you're brother sure is smart"

Hibiki chuckled

"That's why I praise him like an idol" Hibiki responded "But it's only the beginning of our revenge"

The guys got excited (the evil-ish way) and drove more faster to their HQ, and old warehouse by the freeway river

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Himeko-chan?" Chiaki got impatient "Ugh! I guess I'll just call her"

She took out her phone and saw someone calling her

"Himeko-chan!"

Chiaki answered the call

"Himeko-chan! Where are you? I've been waiting for almost an hour!" Chiaki said, worriedly

"Ahh! Someone to talk to decently! Perfect!" said a male voice

"N-nani?! What do you mean?! A decent-? Where's Himeko-chan?!"

"Daijoubu, daijoubu, she's fine, she is in our care!" said the man, evil-ish-ly

"What do you mean?! I don't believe you!" Chiaki shouted

"Daijoubu, little girl, now here is what you're gonna do, we won't give the OniHime back, until she's done for" the guy said

"She's not that anymore! You stupid fool! She changed 10 years ago!" Chiaki shouted at her phone

People were looking at Chiaki confusingly, but Chiaki didn't noticed them

"That's how long we've been looking for her, you stupid mutt" the guy said

"Na-ni?" Chiaki whispered to herself

"So you know what to do"

"Hibiki and my friends won't forgive this! We will sure to get you!" Chiaki said angrily

"That's the disadvantage for you" the guy said

"Hey Chaiki, it's good to know, huh? That I'm one of the masterminds of this whole incident" Hibiki said, devilish

"It's Chiaki you DEMON!" Chiaki shouted

"Oh I'm not the demon, Himeko is.. that's why she's the OniHime" Hibiki said

"My friends won't forgive this! We will find you and save Himeko! You can't do anything to stop that!" Chiaki shouted angrily

The call ended, Chiaki ran away from the cafe and went running in the street, looking for someone from her friends

Then she happen to bump into Tsubaki

"Oww.. Chiaki? Oh! How many of my friends have I bumped into today! First Himeko then—" Tsubaki was cutted in his sentence

"Himeko-chan? You bumped into Himeko-chan?!" Chiaki asked

"Yeah, just an hour ago-" Tsubaki said

"Himeko-chan has been kidnapped!" Chiaki said in between Tsubaki's words

"Nani?! Impossible!" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, I know! But this time Hibiki is one of the masterminds!" Chiaki said

"Hibiki is really playing with Himeko, huh" Tsubaki whispered

Chiaki heard Tsubaki just fine

"Nani? What do you mean?!" Chiaki asked

"You mean you didn't know?!" Tsubaki asked

"Know what?"

"Hibiki is just playing with Himeko all along!" Tsubaki said

"How come I didn't knew about that?!" Chiaki asked

"Usui—I mean Kazuyoshi didn't tell you?!" Tsubaki said

"He didn't tell me anything" Chiaki said

"We have to tell the others quickly, especially Fujisa—ugh.. Yuusuke!" Tsubaki said

Chiaki nodded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saaya looked at her left and right, seemingly waiting for Tsubaki

_Where's that Sasuke?_

She looked at her right and saw Tsubaki running with Chiaki

"SASUKE?!"

Tsubaki stopped running

"We have urgent news, Saaya" Tsubaki said while panting

"What news?" Saaya asked

"Himeko-chan has been kidnapped and Hibiki is one of the masterminds!" Chiaki said while panting

"I'm gonna kill that retched Hibiki right now! That damn stupid idiotic fool!" Saaya said angrily (Rated SPG, GUYS!... Sorry for those words)

"Calm down, calm down" Tsubaki said while rubbing Saaya's shoulder

"How can I calm down?! It's Himeko-chan were talking about here and that retched Hibiki!" Saaya shouted

"So that's why we have to calm down and tell the others, and come up with a plan to rescue her" Tsubaki said

"I hope so, I'll contact Switch to come with the gang" Chiaki said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko wakes up and saw herself at a wooden bed with her hands and feet tied

"Na-ni?"

"Look! The OniHime is awake!"

"Na-ni? OniHime—woah!"

Himeko was dragged to another room and they tied her to a pipe above her

"Na-ni? Nandesuka kore? Nandesuka kore?!" Himeko began crying

"Ahh, the OniHime, not so much strong now are ya?!" a guy said

"You're not aware huh, Himeko?" Hibiki asked

"Na-ni? What are you trying to say? Why are you doing this?" Himeko asked weakly

Hibiki scoffed

"You didn't know.. that I was the one who ran over you 2 weeks ago! I caused your coma, because it's just a revenge for me and my friends, but you survived, so we decided to kidnap you and finish you once and for all" Hibiki said

Hibiki walked to Himeko and whispered to her ear

"I never really loved you anyway"

That's why Himeko lost it, she cried and got angry, she struggled to let go but it was no use

Hibiki smiled at her devilishly and walked to one of his companions

"Hajimemasho" Hibiki whispered

One of them got a baseball bat and hits Himeko and continuously repeated it, Himeko did nothing, Himeko's face is all covered and bleeding, but she did nothing

"I'm not the same as I was before, Hibiki" Himeko whispered before Hibiki leaves

"Excuse me? Not the same as before?! You can't change who you are, Himeko, you're still the OniHime even though it's been 10 years since then!" Hibiki shouted at her

"But I changed since then! I never became a delinquent ever again and never ever becoming like that again! You DEMON!" Himeko shouted

Hibiki punched Himeko in the face

"Let's see your 'hero' deal with that" Hibiki whispered

_Bossun.._

_He is my hero?_

_That was years ago.. But he is my last hope, my friends also_

_Bossun.._

_Does that mean that I never loss my love for him_

_Impossible, but.._

_I wish that Bossun never left, I wish that I never met Hibiki, I wish that I can find my true happiness_

_I have hope that my hero will come_

"I have that my hero will come" Himeko whispered

"Too bad, he doesn't know where you are

"He will find me! He will!"

"How?! How will he find you?! How can you be so sure?!" Hibiki asked

"Because I still love him!" Himeko shouted


	9. Chapter 9 Because I Still Love Him

**Chapter 9: Because I Still Love Him**

"How?! How will he find you?! How can you be so sure?!" Hibiki asked

"Because I still love him!" Himeko shouted

After hearing this, Hibiki was surprised at the sudden shout, Himeko was even surprised at herself for saying that

Himeko didn't lie, she didn't trick anyone, she can't lie about herself

"You're joking.." Hibiki said, suddenly

Himeko froze, she didn't know what to answer, but her heart shouted

"No, I'm not joking" Himeko said, automatically

Hibiki was surprised, then he felt a burden on his shoulders, like embarrassment

"Take her back to the cell" Hibiki ordered, without manner

The guys took Himeko back to the cell where she was before

The guys closed the door and locked it

"You're hero will never come, your hero was 10 years ago" Hibiki said from outside the door

Himeko cried

Himeko was lying down, with her hands and feet tied and cried her lungs out

Then she thought of one thing, one thing only

Her **hero**

_My hero was a TV character.._

_But he's not that anymore, he is just nothing now_

_But I know that he will come for me_

_He is my hero.._

_He was the only one who was there for me, he cared for me_

_Despite that I distanced myself from him_

_I hope he'll come for me_

_My only hero_

_Bossun.._

_I never realized it before, I became blind because of trickery_

_I never really knew, but whenever I think of you or hear just your name_

_It makes me wonder, 'how are you doing?' 'are you fine there?' 'what's happening in your life?'_

_But it only asks one question.. Bossun_

_I don't know what is it yet, but there is only one question.._

_But because of trickery and my vulnerable feelings, I lost contact with my true feelings_

_My true feelings says it's you, Bossun.._

_It says you.._

_I still love you Bossun_

_**AISHTERU..**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke!"

"Bossun! Bossun!"

"Bossun!"

Each three were calling for Yuusuke at his door

"Bossman!"

"Bossun!"

Rumi answered the call

"Nandesuka? Oh! Minna.." Rumi said

"Where's Bossun?! We've got to tell you two something!" Switch said

"On the couch, depressed.. staring at Himeko-chan's handkerchief" Rumi said

They pushed inside and rushed to Yuusuke

Rumi closed the door without care and went to the couch with them

"Bossun! We have urgent news!" Chiaki said

"Nani?" Yuusuke asked, lazily while staring at Himeko's handkerchief

"HIMEKO'S BEEN KIDNAPPED!" They all shouted

It took Rumi and Yuusuke's attention

"NANI?!" The siblings shouted

"How?!" Yuusuke asked, furiously

"Hibiki and a couple of guys!" Tsubaki said

"HIBIKI?!" Yuusuke got furious, very furious

"Yes, and they said, they won't stop until she's done for" Chiaki said

"N-NA-NANI?! WE HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Yuusuke said furiously

"Calm down! Calm down, Yuusuke" Tsubaki said

"How can I calm down?! It's Himeko were talking about here!" Yuusuke said, furiously

_If they lay one finger on her.. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!_

"Bossun.. how come if something bad comes to Himeko, you can't control yourself" Switch asked

"Huh?" Yuusuke was confused

"Bossun, remember when Momoka and her gang kidnapped Himeko, when you knew, you couldn't control yourself, you were so worried about Himeko, or that night in Osaka 8 years ago, Himeko was kidnapped by someone she knew, when you knew, you couldn't control yourself and you put all anger into saving her yourself" Switch said

"I can't believe that those happened to Himeko-chan" Chiaki said

"Yeah me too, it's shocking to know" Tsubaki said

"Yeah, those memories come back to me, at times" Yuusuke said

"So we have to calm down and think" Switch said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko woke up and saw the door being unlocked and opened

Hibiki came in the room with his brother

"Himeko.." Hibiki said

"Ahh.. the OniHime, what a surprise, thank you, my young brother"

"I have to, and besides, I have anger at her anyway, she beat us like dirt" Hibiki said, leaning at a wall

"Hmm.. we can take advantage of that"

"Who are you? Why are you doing this.. jerks" Himeko said weakly

The brother grabbed Himeko and whispered to her

"You don't remember me.. OniHime? Or I should say Onizuka Hime as you told me so, remember 9 years ago? I'm Kutsuwari Morisato.."

"Mori-sato?" Himeko then became shocked of what she remembered

**(Remember ep. 75 SOLTITUDE)**

"Now you remember.. this is my little bro, Renouji Hibiki or should I say Kutsuwari Hibiki" Morisato said

"She knows me, brother, but not all" Hibiki said

Himeko was just shocked, she doesn't know what they'll do to her

_Bossun.. please come for me, please.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We don't know where Himeko-chan is" Saaya said

"Where can we find her?" Rumi asked herself

"Just think, where could kidnappers stay with their victims?" Tsubaki said

"Since when did Tsubaki had a brain about this?" Rumi asked

"NANI?!" Tsubaki panicked

"Calm down, Sasuke, calm down" Saaya said, rubbing his back

"How about an abandoned building or warehouse" Yuusuke suggested

"Yeah, we could try that"

"Just think, a kidnapper would keep their victims in an abandoned or isolated place where no person can come" Yuusuke said

"Yeah, but which exactly?" Rumi asked

"Wait, I know a few abandoned warehouses and buildings in Tokyo, one is near Hikari Park, one is beside the plaza parking lot, another at the edge of the city, one is beside the freeway river and the last one is near Kobukura Junior High" Momoka said

"Let's investigate" Switch said

Everyone leaned to Switch's side and looked at his laptop monitor

"The one near Hikari Park is under construction and is planning to be converted to a glassware factory, the one near Kobukura Junior High will be demolished next week and is restricted by the government, the one at the edge of the city is being inspected carefully because of its structure, and the one in the freeway bridge is.." Switch paused there

"Is what?"

"Is what, Switch?"

"is.. isolated, like what Bossun said, it's ideal for the kidnappers to do so.." Switch said

"Okay! So our choice is to go there, but we have to know first is Himeko is in there" Tsubaki said

"I guess so" Rumi responded

"Well let's go there"

"Okay, so Switch, Tsubaki and I will fight off those guys, while Saaya, Momoka and Chiaki will try save Himeko, and Rumi call the ambulance, the police, mom and Himeko's mom" Yuusuke said

"Okay!" they all responded

_No matter what Himeko, even if you hate me, I'll always be there for you_

_Because I love you, Himeko, and always will_

_I just hope you'll smile for me one more time, because I want to see a real smile from you_

_Daijoubu, I'll always be your hero_

_Himeko, I promise, I won't leave you alone again.._

_I'll be there beside you all the time..._


	10. Chapter 10 My Priority as a Friend

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I made an A/N but you need to read this little thing.. now!**

**We are at the 3/10 of the story! Yay! We still have a long way to go! And I don't know how many chapters this story has!  
Viva! Yahoo! Yeheey! Mabuhay! Charo...**

**Omedetou myself and my readers!**

_**Boku wa Kimi no Giri Giri Hero sa..  
**_**Perfect Song/s: Giri Giri Hero by mihimaru GT and Hero by The Sketchbook**

**Well story time..**

**Oh and before that.. a little thank you for my readers and my reviewers especially my top reviewer: maggie98 and INDIAN BLOSSOM**

**Anyone wondering what a Recollection is? Tell ya later**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 10: My Priority as a Friend**

"Here we are" Switch said

"This is it?.." Tsubaki whispered

"Why? Are you expecting something different?!" Rumi complained

"Nani?!" Tsubaki overeacted

"Hush down, my two siblings!" Yuusuke said

"Oh! Look who's talking!" Tsubaki and Rumi said

The rest sweatdropped

"So here's the plan, Momoka, Chiaki, and Saaya will enter from the back door of the warehouse and try to not get caught, find Himeko and get out of there already, me, Switch and Tsubaki will handle Hibiki and his companions"

"What about me? Onee-chan?" Rumi asked

"You stay here and call the police and the ambulance, also call mom and Himeko's mom" Yuusuke answered

"Okay"

Yuusuke walked forward, but suddenly Switch grabbed Yuusuke by shoulder

"Hold it right there, you red-horned caterpillar!" Switch said

"What now?" Yuusuke turned around

"Explain yourself!" Switch said

"What do I need to explain?" Yuusuke was confused

"Why do everytime Himeko is in trouble, you can't control yourself?" Switch asked

"Because she is my friend" Yuusuke said "There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends, I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not in my nature"

"Friends? But I believe you treat her more than just your friend, am I right? Bossun, tell the truth" Switch asked

"I guess I'll have to tell the truth then" Yuusuke said

"What truth?" Tsubaki asked

"What are you keeping?! Onee-chan!" Rumi persuaded

"That I love Himeko, I have loved her for 7 years now" Yuusuke said straightly

The rest went blank and shocked of what they heard

"I think I've learned enough about friendship, it's to hang in, stay connected, fight for them and let them fight for you, it's to not walk away, it's to not be distracted, don't be too busy or tired, it's to not take them for granted.. friends are part of the glue that holds life and faith together... Powerful stuff" Switch said

Yuusuke smiled

"I know, must be pretty deep for you to realize that" Yuusuke said

"Wow.. Switch-kun, I can't believe you can do that" Momoka said

"There are a lot things you don't know about me, yet" Switch said

"Let's go" Yuusuke commanded

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's stinks in here!" Saaya complained

"Hush for a bit, Saaya-chan" Chiaki whispered

"What do you think happened to the boys?" Momoka whispered

"Wakaranai.. but I think they're okay" Chiaki replied

"I hope the plan is gonna work.." Momoka said

"Of course, we can trust Bossun and the others" Chiaki said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Himeko, you still love that guy?" Hibiki asked

"Yeah, nande?" Himeko answered without herself knowing

Himeko was covered in wounds and bruises, but despite that her face was still pretty and her hair was still shiny

Himeko never really changed

Her sapphire eyes still shone, her blonde hair that reached until her chest, her bangs that frames her face and her pointed bangs were never harmed

It made her more attractive

"Actually, I'm here just to tell you something"

Hibiki approached her and bent down to the lying girl

"Actually, the truth is, everyone is going to hurt you, you just got to find the ones worth suffering for" Hibiki said

"I don't believe you, I'm beyond that, I know someone will not hurt me, and that is my friends" Himeko said

"Friends, you say? Friends are the reasons why you're hurt" Hibiki said

"No, friends are the reasons why I feel safe and comfortable" Himeko said

"Well we have different beliefs and I really can't force you, but what I only can do is to watch you be gone like the wind" Hibiki said

"I hate you"

"And I hate you more" Hibiki said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Giri Giri Hero by mihimaru GT starts here)**

"Yuusuke!" Tsubaki said

Yuusuke starts to punch the guys up, beating them one by one

Tsubaki didn't have a hard time, he learned to fight for others also

Switch joined in also, with his reflexes and his swift attacks, he can easily beat up the guys in there

But some doesn't give up, some won't give up

"Tsubaki! Behind you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A guy pounded at the door of the cell

"Boss! Boss! There's trouble outside! Three people attacked our men!" one guy said

"Nani?! Have you called my brother?" Hibiki asked

"Yes, and we're waiting for you"

"Go, give me a second" Hibiki said

The guy left

"Looks like you're friends are here, Himeko" Hibiki chuckled

Himeko didn't respond, she was unconscious, she cannot react of what's going on

She was weak

"Onizuka Hime.. your friends are gonna end here" Hibiki said

Himeko slowly woke up, only to find out she was already been dragged outside the cell

From a bit far away, Saaya, Chiaki and Momoka saw what happened, then they slowly followed Hibiki towards to where to fight was happening, but they didn't noticed also, they were spotted and as captured also

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight continued, Yuusuke, Tsubaki and Switch has beaten most of the guys already, but to their surprise, someone shouted

"Stop what you're doing! Or something will happen to Himeko!" Hibiki shouted

The guys let him passed through

Yuusuke saw Himeko in Hibiki's side, weak but conscious

Covered with bruises and wounds

Yuusuke felt anger

"Were not finished with your precious friend" Hibiki said "Still not worth what she have done"

Hibiki threw Himeko to the ground

Himeko did not move an inch

Yuusuke got really furious of what Hibiki done

"Boss! We found three girls! They were attempting to find and rescue the OniHime" one of the guys said

"Let us go!" Momoka said

"Let us go, you freaks!" Chiaki said

"Let us go! You retched, idiotic people!" Saaya said

The three guys, pushed Momoka, Chiaki and Saaya, letting them go

"Saaya.." Tsubaki said

Switch and Tsubaki helped them up

"Let Himeko go!" Yuusuke got furious

"I don't wanna, because we aren't finish with her yet"

"Say that one more time and I'll kill ya!" Yuusuke shouted back

"Easy now, easy now, were just gonna make her suffer" Hibiki said in a demonic, innocent way

"If you lay a finger on her! You're gonna get it!" Yuusuke shouted

"Easy, Yuusuke.."

Hibiki kicked Himeko, she rolled a bit, but Yuusuke can't control his anger and punched Hibiki

"Yuusuke!"

"Bossun!"

The gang were worried on Hibiki and Bossun's fight

Then suddenly..

"What's with the mess here?" Morisato finally entered the scene

Morisato walked to the front and smiled evil-ish-ly

Yuusuke backed away, but something strucked him, seeing his face..

The gang remembered him

He was the bullying teacher, who abused Himeko by using her past

Yuusuke got really got furious

He held his fists tighter

Tsubaki and the others noticed Yuusuke's look

He doesn't look like the old, funny, idiotic Yuusuke anymore

He was furious, very furious

"I see the trashy Kaimei students from 9 years ago, I see you came for your friend, how touching, but the problem is, you're all going to be finished here" Morisato said "And that useless, weak OniHime too!"

With all his anger into his hand, he punched the retched former-teacher, the gang was shocked on what he did

"Don't talk that crap about my friends or I'll kill ya!" Yuusuke said

"Damn you little kid.." Morisato said, before giving a sudden punch to Yuusuke

"Yuusuke!"

"Bossun!"

"Never insult my friends, you demon, or I can punch much stronger than you! Especially Himeko!" Yuusuke said

"Don't try to be the hero.. you're never gonna be one.." Morisato said "You're puny, weak, and overdramatic.. trying to be a little puny hero, such trashy bravery, last minute hero.."

**(First song ends here)**

**(Put a 8-second gap first)**

**(Hero by The Sketchbook, play now, pass the instrumental first, when Hiroshi starts singing continue reading)**

"But atleast.." Yuusuke said, looking at Himeko, then at Morisato "I have a friend that I care the most! And I would do anything to protect her! I'll be her hero!" Yuusuke said, before delivering one very hard punch to Morisato

Morisato fell down in so much pain

Everyone was shocked..

Even Hibiki was shocked..

The whole scene was filled with suspense

Everything happened fastly and shockingly

"Bossun.." Himeko whispered, very weakly, she smiled

_Bossun.._

_You came for me.._

_Arigatou, you are my hero.._

_My hero.. Yuusuke Fujisaki.._

"Brother!" Hibiki said approaching to Morisato

Yuusuke carried Himeko 'bridal-style' and started walking to the door of the warehouse

Then suddenly police came in

"Police! Don't move!"

"Raise those hands where we can see them!"

The kidnappers including Hibiki raised their hands as sign of surrender

"Are you Yuusuke Fujisaki? And is that the victim? Are they your friends?" one police man asked, gesturing

"Yes, officer.." Yuusuke replied

"Police, we have to talk to you" one policeman said to Yuusuke

"We'll talk to you instead" Tsubaki and the others gestured

"Okay.."

They all walked away

Yuusuke brought Himeko outside the warehouse, Rumi greeted him

"Onee-chan!" Rumi called him

"Rumi.. where's mom?"

"Ugh.. they are there! With the others" Rumi said, pointing at them "Oh and I already told them about Hibiki.. they were.. shocked"

"Well what can we expect?" Yuusuke asked

Rumi scoffed

Himeko moaned

"Let me leave you two alone for a moment"

Rumi left the two

"Bossun.." Himeko said weakly

"Shh.. now rest, Himeko, I got you, daijoubu, I'm here, I won't leave you"

Yuusuke puts Himeko down, but he still held her

"Daijoubu, I'm here for you, you'll be alright, Himeko.."

"Why did you do all this for me?" Himeko asked "I don't deserve it, I've never done anything for you"

"You have been my friend" replied Bossun "That itself is a tremendous thing"

Himeko then stared at Yuusuke, who was smiling at her

_When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives mean the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm tender hand, the friend who can be silent with us in a moment of despair or confusion, who can stay with us in a hour of grief and bereavement, who can tolerate not knowing, not curing, not healing and face with us the reality of our powerlessness_

_That is a friend who cares.._

_That's my friend whom I love.. Bossun_

_Yuusuke Fujisaki_

"Bossun.."

"Yes, Himeko?" Yuusuke asked

Himeko smiled at him

Yuusuke was surprised and felt that it was her real smile

"Arigatou, Bossun, for everything" and this was the last words of Himeko before she became unconscious

"Himeko!" Yuusuke caught Himeko in time "Medics! Medics! I need help here!"

Then the medics came and brought Himeko to an ambulance

Himeko's mom was there waiting at the ambulance

Akane was with Rumi who as with the gang, being treated for their wounds and checking up for damage

But despite that Yuusuke was happy

_Himeko finally lets out a real smile.. that itself can make me happy.._

_That pretty smile, that can only make my heart burst into joy_

_So this is how it feels, to be in-love with your best friend_

_For that I am lucky_

_Himeko..._

_You are that only one who can make me feel this way, you're everything to me, but if only I realized that before, you won't be crying now, you might be laughing, but atleast I'm lucky to be in-love with my best friend.. Onizuka Hime_

_**AISHTERU **__too.._

**(Then the second song ends here)**

**A/N:  
So a Recollection has something to do with the Roman Catholic faith  
If you live in the Philippines, and if you're studying in catholic schools, you'll know  
I'm Filipino.. I'm in first year high school.. I'm 12 years old and I'm really young!  
This chapter was not yet my best, guys!  
I'm great in story-writing, singing, Science, English, dancing, song-writing, I play piano and still dreaming of playing the electric guitar! Kyaa! Sayonara Minna!**


	11. Chapter 11 Spending the Day With You

**Hey guys! Not to boast in the last chapter about my talents.. it's a good thing I didn't add drawing! Because my classmates EVEN MY TEACHER! Loves my Drawings! I'm so good at drawing, it's sometimes a hassle!**

**My fellow SKET DANCE Otakus very much loved my SKET-Dan drawing.. I wish you could see it to see what I mean.. but this what God gave me.. better not waste it**

**To maggie98: I can't reply to your reviews! Sorry! But thanks to the continued support! And yes.. I have already plans for the story until the ending...**

**For the Switch x Momoka fans reading my story.. I'm planning if they're getting married or not**

**They're not going to be together yet! Wait for a while!**

**Oh yeah.. were just at the 2/10 of the story.. And I'm listening to my The Sketchbook (which is so I'm in-love with) playlist.. and I gotta say.. Rikko Kohara.. YOU'RE THE MOST AWESOME GIRL! Yuu Watanabe.. YOU'RE SO HANDSOME! *squeal* Keep smiling, please! Hiroshi Tada..SPEACHLESS! Can't think of the proper adjective! Cool? Awesome? (Embarrassed to speak Tagalog)**

**And please review... Even if you're not feeling it.. Even criticism I'll accept**

**Perfect song: Best Friend by Jason Chen (Yes! Were going English today)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 11: Spending the Day With You**

It's been two days since the incident, Himeko was already released from treatment at the hospital and she is resting at her condo (condominium) room and very depressed

Her parents visits her, but Himeko doesn't let them in

For two days, she has been sulking in her bed, crying.. feeling unwanted

She has been thinking to herself

_Why did I became so blind?_

_Why did I became so vulnerable?_

_Why did I became such a stupid girl?!_

_I just want my life to be normal_

_I should be working, living my life out_

_Life isn't fair.. atleast for me.._

_I wish for the right comfort I need.._

_I'm scared to trust people now_

_I should be so happy.. I should be so lucky_

_This day should be the best..._

_Knowing all my regrets, it makes me wanna think_

_Why didn't I waited for my real one?_

_Is everything against me? Does everyone hate me?_

_I guess I'll live my life like this.. ALONE.. HITORI SAMISHIKU_

_I can do various things with that.. I can strive with that_

_I've already experienced that.. It won't be hard now.._

Himeko's rain of thoughts ended with three (3) knocks at her door

"Himeko! Himeko! Hey Himeko!"

"Nani?" Himeko whispered to herself "Bossun?"

"Hey Himeko! You know I'm not leaving here!" Yuusuke shouted at her door

Himeko plopped her head on her pillow and moaned

_What does this guy want now?!_

_Can't he see it's hard to take this all in!_

Himeko lazily walked to the door and opened it

"Hi Himeko! How are you? You're parents told me, you've been in there for 2 days? Have you been eating? You still crying? Having good sleep? Tell me" Yuusuke asked

"Baka! Of course I'm eating! If I'm not eating, I should have been dead! Of course I'm crying! It's hard to have a heartbreak! And I sleep most of the time actually! Thank you and goodbye!" Himeko said before shutting the door and turning around

Yuusuke quickly held the door, preventing it to close

Himeko turned around and saw Yuusuke come in

"Have I allowed you to come in?!" Himeko asked angrily

Closing the door, Yuusuke responded

"No.." Yuusuke answered absent-mindedly

"So why are you here?!"

"I want to be with you.." Yuusuke answered absent-mindedly

Himeko was surprised.. her face changed from angry to surprised (in a minor way)

_Chotto matte.. nani?_

_He wants to be with me?_

_What game is this?!_

"Hmm? You said something? I didn't quite got it" Himeko asked

"I want to spend the day with you.. what else?" Yuusuke answered absent-mindedly

(Yuusuke was busy admiring the condo room)

"Nani?!" Himeko freaked out

"Huh? Nan-na-nani? Matte!" Yuusuke freaked out also

Himeko ran to her bedroom and shut the door

_What did I just said?!_

_Himeko, forgive me!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Who does he think he is?!_

_He's crazy! He wants to be with me for the whole day!_

Himeko looked at her alarm clock

_It's just 7:00 am! So that means.._

Himeko didn't noticed but she screamed aloud, with all of her frustration, anger and sadness

It was enough to make Yuusuke worried, so he ran to Himeko's bedroom and quickly went in

He found Himeko sulking in her bed, rubbing her arms, seemingly pulling herself together

Yuusuke went beside Himeko and puts his arms around her

But Himeko pushed them and moved 5 inches apart from him

**(Start the song Best Friend by Jason Chen here now)**

They stayed silent for a while

"Why did you came here, really?" Himeko asked without looking

"Because I want to see if you're okay.." Yuusuke answered "I was so worried sick about you"

Himeko scoffed

"Why would you think that.. I'm always okay" Himeko lied

"That's not true.. People aren't always okay" Yuusuke said

"Hontou?" Himeko asked with a sarcastic smile, looking at Yuusuke slowly

"Yeah.." Yuusuke looked at Himeko

They adverted their eyes quickly

There was awkward silence

"Bossun.."

"Hmm? Nandesuka?"

"Have you ever felt like you put all your trust in one person, you feel like you can tell all to that person, then the next thing you knew.. it felt like they stabbed you in the back" Himeko asked

"Umm.. no, actually.. but I already felt being betrayed already" Yuusuke said

"Hm.." Himeko smiled slightly..

"Well Himeko.. just remember, I'm here for you, I'm your friend" Yuusuke said

"I'll try.."

There was awkward silence again

"Bossun.."

Yuusuke looked at Himeko

Himeko cried and hugged Yuusuke

"It hurts..!" Himeko cried

Yuusuke was surprised at first then he smiled

"Daijoubu.."

Yuusuke hugged her back, and rubbed her arms, showing comfort

"Daijouba sa.." Yuusuke said

Himeko looks up and saw Yuusuke smiling at her

"Daijoubu, Himeko, I'm here, you'll be safe.."

"Don't leave me.. I realized just now.. I don't want to be alone" Himeko cried

Yuusuke held Himeko tighter

"Don't cry, don't cry, Himeko, I'm here, our friends are here.."

Himeko smiled and lets go, Yuusuke also lets go

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So for the whole day, they spent it with each other, acting as if nothing ever happened

Being a **bokke **and **tsukkomi**

Recalling Memories..

Watching Movies..

And Catching Up With Each Other

There was a spark between them, that shows how much they care for each other

It shows that they still love each other

But no one's taking the first step

"Hey Himeko.. you can trust me.." Yuusuke said

"And I can't.. I feel like I'm scared to trust people" Himeko said

"But I'm not just a person you know, I'm your friend, your best friend to be specifically" Yuusuke said

"Hmm.. But I'm still.. scared" Himeko said

"Hey Himeko.. you're my best friend and that's why I care for you, I'm here to help you.." Yuusuke said

"But that's all that there is.. there's nothing exceeding that, I already said to you that I'm never gonna be the person before" Himeko said

"_It was like 5 years ago, Bossun.." Himeko whispered_

_Yuusuke looked at Himeko confusingly_

"_It's the exact place, Bossun, where I said everything I'm never gonna be again" Himeko whispered_

"_Nani?" Yuusuke asked_

Yuusuke sighed

_If you only knew my feelings, Himeko, if you only knew_

"Himeko.. "

Himeko looked at Yuusuke

"What time is it?" Yuusuke asked

"Ugh.. 6:00 pm.." Himeko said

"Oh okay.."

"You aren't leaving yet?" Himeko asked

"Not yet.. I don't want to be at the apartment for the night.." Yuusuke said

Himeko was surprised

"Na-nani?!"

"I'm just joking, Himeko.. of course I'm leaving, but not right now.."

"Oh.. okay.." Himeko said "But you know.. Bossun.. I happened to enjoy my time with you, I really missed you.. I was surprised you came home.."

"Yeah, thanks to the promotion and relocation, I got to work and see you again" Yuusuke said

_Stupid! Why did I say that?!_

"'See me again'?" Himeko asked

"Yeah, because of what happened.." Yuusuke said

"Ah.. that.." Himeko said

She looked at Yuusuke and smiled

"It was never my intention to fell in-love with you.. I never knew it back then.." Himeko said

Yuusuke chuckled

"That was 5 years ago.. let's forget about it.." Yuusuke said

"You're right.." Himeko said

**(Song ends here.. It's the cutest song I've listened!**

_**I pray for all your love  
Girl, our love is so unreal  
I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you  
Somebody pinch me (I must be dreaming)  
This is something like a movie  
And I don't know how it ends, girl  
But I fell in-love with my best friend..  
I think I'm in love..  
I fell in-love with my best friend..)**_

**A/N:**

**My The Sketchbook playlist! OMG!**

**Containing many of The Sketchbook's songs! Can't name all.. but my favourites are..:**

**Michi  
Clear  
Startup  
Colors  
Message  
Soko ni Kimi ga Iru  
Mirai e  
Drop  
Clover  
SPLIT MILK  
REFLECT  
Sekai wa Okujou de Miwataseta (in collaboration with the SKET-Dan seiyuus)  
Traveler  
Watercolor**

**And still waiting for We Will Survive!**

**And is there someone here who's related in the song? Speak up! Don't be afraid!**

**No.. just joking.. keep it to yourself**

**Please review!  
Dozou! Dozou! Dozou! Dozou! Minna!**


	12. Chapter 12 Still Moving On

**Hey guys! Love my last chapter? What can you say about it?**

**I'm trying hard to concentrate on typing, because I'm listening mihimaru GT**

**(And I gotta say.. the music of Banzai Sanshou!.. it feels like the 14****th**** century..)**

**Anyway—**

**Switch: Hey Author!  
Me: Switch-san?!  
Switch: It's been a while! Miss me already?  
Me: We always have spoofs in SKET Dance FanFic: Revival of the SKET-Dan (Wattpad)  
Switch: Yeah.. but this is different..  
Me: I'm still angry about contract..  
Switch: Gomenasai.. your punch still hurts  
Me: Demo.. I didn't just punch you, I kicked you butt crushed!  
Switch: That was in Wattpad, this is !  
Me: Is that my problem?! You 4-eyed Otaku!  
Switch: Sort of..  
Me: I'm younger than you.. but I'm kicking you butt crushed!  
Switch: *whimpers* Son of a Gun!  
Me: Nak ng tokwa! Okay! Now with the story! No songs, sorry!  
*escapes with Switch-san***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 12: Still Moving On**

"It was never my intention to fell in-love with you.. I never knew it back then.." Himeko said

Yuusuke chuckled

"That was 5 years ago.. let's forget about it.." Yuusuke said

"You're right.." Himeko said

"But still.. you loved me back then" Yuusuke teased

"Urasai! You idiot!" Himeko said

"You say that like a freak!" Yuusuke chuckled

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" Himeko said

Yuuuske chuckled

Then Himeko's phone rang

"Oh.. someone's calling.." Himeko said, getting her phone

Himeko answered

"Moshi-mosh.. nandesuka?" Himeko asked

"_Himeko-chan! It's Rumi, is onee-chan there with you?"_

"Umm.. no.." Himeko lied

"_Do you have any idea where he is?"_

"Wakaranai.." Himeko answered

"_Where's that no good onee-chan where you need him!"_

"Nande? What's the matter there?" Himeko asked

"_Well mom has this seminar which I'm not interested in.. and mom assigned onee-chan to be an assistant, but we can't seem to find him, so the seminar is kinda outta hand.. mom is gonna lose it.."_

"Oh.. okay, wakkatta, anyway good luck on the seminar" Himeko said

"_Have you moved on, Himeko-chan? You seem to be okay now.."_

"A bit.. maybe.." Himeko answered

"_Well notify us if you have any idea where onee-chan is.."_

"Okay, I will.. Ja ne" Himeko hang up

Himeko turned to Yuusuke with a pissed manner

"Nani?" Yuusuke asked

"You escaped you mother's seminar?" Himeko asked, sarcastically

"Well, what will I do there? Just stand by and give free snacks and drinks, I'm better of here, ya know!" Yuusuke said

Himeko scoffed

"Well I'm not gonna be surprised to see you be scolded" Himeko said

"I'm a grown man! I make my own decisions now.." Yuusuke said

"Well I might p-.. matte! That's strange, shouldn't you supposed to be at work?" Himeko asked

"I have vacation.. for a month, I'll start working next week.." Yuusuke said

"Ah.. well that reminds me.. would you like some cake?" Himeko asked

"No thank you.." Yuusuke said

"Hontou? Michiru baked it.." Himeko said

"Michiru! Shinba Michiru! The old Student Council member!" Yuusuke freaked out

"Dude! That was 9 years ago!" Himeko answered

"It's so surprising to hear it.." Yuusuke said

"I own a cafe, for Pete's sakes! I hired Michiru!" Himeko said

"Oh yeah.. 5 years ago.. but I thought you want to be a teacher?" Yuusuke asked dumb-foundedly

"Baka ja nai no?!" Himeko shouted, punching Yuusuke

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai Himeko!" Yuusuke pleaded

"That's why I have to get my license to teach and my Masters' Degree on the other day!" Himeko shouted

"Gomen! Gomen!" Yuusuke pleaded

Himeko lowered down (or 'cooled down' if you like) and sighed

"It's no use arguing with you.." Himeko said

"Hontou?" Yuusuke asked

_Thanks goodness! I don't want to die yet.._

"Even I want to break your neck and crush you spine.." Himeko said walking away

"NANI?!" Yuusuke freaked out

Himeko went to the fridge and got some mandarin jelly

"Mandarin jelly!" Yuusuke quickly ran to Himeko

But Himeko quickly kicked Yuusuke out of the way

(LOL! Like ep. 43!)

Himeko sat down at the couch and ate silently

"Himeko! Please Himeko!" Yuusuke pleaded

"Nani?!" Himeko asked, pissed

"Give some for me!" Yuusuke pleaded

"No way, uh-uh!"

"Please!"

"No way in quadrillion years!" Himeko said

"Yes way!"

"No, you red-horned caterpillar!"

Yuusuke was surprised

"You still call me that! Even though I'm not wearing my poppman hat anymore!" Yuusuke said, with his half-assed face

"Even after 5 years, you still act like a big baby" Himeko said

"Nani?!" Yuusuke freaked out

"You didn't changed a bit.." Himeko said

"People won't change! It doesn't matter if they don't change, it's how we treated them.. and love them" Yuusuke said, proudly

"Nani?!" Himeko was surprised

Himeko quickly puts the whole jar of mandarin jelly into Yuusuke's mouth and walks away

Yuusuke cried like a baby.. to Himeko

(Eyecatcher ep. The pictue Himeko reading a book, while Bossun's hand are tied and mouth gagged, crying like a baby, only in this scene.. his hand aren't tied and his mouth is gagged with a small jar with mandarin jelly)

"Stop crying, you big baby, I'm gonna call your mother.." Himeko said

"Mangi?! (Nani?!)" Yuusuke freaked out and ran to Himeko and quickly spitted the jar

Himeko began dialling Akane's number, but Yuusuke grabbed Himeko's cellphone

They ended up falling on top of each other

Their fixed gaze at each other, causing them to not let go

"Bossun.." Himeko said softly

"Hmm..? Nandesuka.."

"Get off me! You IDIOT!" Himeko shouted angrily

"AH! I didn't notice! Gomen!" Yuusuke quickly got off Himeko

"THANK YOU!" Himeko said, angrily

"Gomen! Gomen!" Yuusuke said "I just don't want you to call Mom"

"You took the joke seriously?!" Himeko said, in somewhat surprising tone

"Nani?!" Yuusuke was surprised

Himeko laughed at Yuusuke

"Oi! Stop laughing! Please!" Yuusuke pleaded

"It's funny tricking you! You oversized baby!" Himeko said

"Huh?! Bet I can do better English than you!" Yuusuke boasted

"Oh don't you challenge me! Even if you were there for almost 8 years, I was thought by my professor at college to speak English!" Himeko said

"Bring it on!" Yuusuke taunted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the end, Himeko won the challenge, Yuusuke was sulking in a corner, depressing about losing

"Hey, you oversized baby.." Himeko said warmly

"Nani?" Yuusuke asked, depressingly

"Here.. some mandarin jelly for you.." Himeko said, holding a jar of mandarin jelly

"Arigatou! Himeko!" Yuusuke thanked Himeko, absent-mindedly hugging her

"That's enough now.. okay, alright!" Himeko said, almost choking

Yuusuke opened his eyes and looked at Himeko

There face were just an inch apart

It was the second most awkward moment they had

They let go, adverting each other

"Umm, you should probably go home.." Himeko suggested

"Well I guess your right about that, I'll face Mom.." Yuusuke said

Yuusuke walks to door

"Bye Himeko, ashita matta.." Yuusuke said

(Hope that was right!)

"Okay, bye Bossun.." Himeko said, waving goodbye

Yuusuke waves goodbye and closes the door

"Aishiteru.." Himeko whispered

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuusuke walks in the hallway, alone

He sighed

_Why didn't I have the courage to confess to her?!_

_That was my purpose of coming here!_

_Away from that stupid seminar.._

_We had time, no! I have time to say to her.. that I love her, yet I didn't took the chance_

_Out of all those perfect moments to tell her!_

_I blew it so bad!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko was leaning on the door

She gazed at her phone which was across the room

_When the time is right, I'll tell him that I still love him, everything will be right!_

_No weight in my shoulders, that's good.._

_Even if he doesn't likes me back.._

_It's okay for me, I don't deserve it anyway.._

Himeko got her phone and sat at the couch

She continued gazing on it..

She sighed

"Maybe when things are right.. we'll meet.. and I'll tell him" Himeko smiled at this

She has all things figured out

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day:**

"Himeko! You're back! I heard what happened, I'm sorry about that" Michiru greeted Himeko

"I can't leave the cafe behind.. I have tons of work to do.." Himeko said

"Speaking of that, I have already done the paper work for you.." Michiru said

"Oh, arigatou.." Himeko said

"Himeko-chan!" Chiaki said while entering

"Oh.. Chiaki.." Himeko said

"I see you're okay already.." Chiaki said

"Not all, there are bits yet.. but I'm okay enough to work.." Himeko said

"Ahh.. okay, just came by to say hi, we have a game against Nagoya today" Chiaki said

"Oh, here are cookies for you.." Himeko said

Himeko hands out a box of cookies to Chiaki

"Arigatou.. Ja ne!" Chiaki said

"Good luck on that game!" Himeko waved

Chiaki left the cafe and went on a car

"Well Onizuka-san, let's open the cafe.." one employee said

"Of course, we may open.." Himeko said

The employee opened the cafe

After a while, costumers started to come in

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! *pants* So nice to read those reviews. But please! Review my story! My dear readers!**

**Only two people review my story often! *pants***

**Even criticism I'll accept.. *pants***

**Just please review!**

**Switch: I hate to do a spoof here again!  
Me: What's with the stampede of cats?!  
Switch: Wakaranai! I can't believe how powerful imagination is! A stampede of cats!  
Me: I was scratched by one! It's hurts!  
Switch: I almost tripped!  
Me: Lucky you didn't!  
Switch: I like doing a spoof in Wattpad, where there is a studio, here it's an open park  
Me: I bet something worse will happen in our Wattpad spoofs..  
Switch: I guess so..  
Me: Sorry about that guys! We were chased by a stampede of cats!  
Switch: I think I'll hate cats from now on!  
Me: Okay, we'll avoid Tsubaki-san for a while, he became a cat, actually hypnotized, and he still have some traits of a cat left behind  
Switch: Very much yeah!**

**?: What's that about me?!  
Me: Oh..  
Switch and Me: Tsubaki../Tsubaki-san..  
Tsubaki: I heard your judgement! Meow!  
Switch and Me: AHHHHH!  
*Me and Switch escapes*  
Tsubaki: What's wrong with them? Anyways.. the next chapter is..**

***From afar*  
Me: DON'T NAME CHAPTERS!**

**Tsubaki: What?!**

**Me: DON'T NAME CHAPTERS!**

**Tsubaki: Don't name hackers?!**

**Me: DON'T NAME CHAPTERS! YOU DUMB-BUTT!**

**Tsubaki: Don't blame bunkers, you dumper?**

**Me: I SAID! DON'T NAME CHAPTERS! YOU DUMB-BUTT!**

**Tsubaki: What? DON'T BLAME BUNKERS, YOU DUMPER?!**

**Me: What? DON'T MAKE BUMPERS, YOU NUT-MUTT?!**

**Tsubaki: What? DON'T CRAVE MANGOES, YOU MONK-BUTT?!**

**Me: What?! DON'T—  
Switch: It's no use, author...  
Me: I think, I lost my.. voice.. Switch-san!  
Switch: Anyways..**

**Me and Switch:**

**Sayonara Minna!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Switch's Message

**Hey guys! Good thing to be updating more lately! Love the feeling of it! Except by being chased by a stampede of cats!**

**Charot.. well anyway.. this is very special, I think, I hope**

**Sorry for the wrong words and spellings, and grammars in the last chapter.. it's because, I'm listening to music of The Sketchbook and mihimaru GT... It's hard to concentrate!  
Putting all aside! Let's focus on the story shall we?**

**Well this chapter is a bit Switch-centered, Kato-centered and Himeko-centered much...  
We may continue!  
(Learning electric guitar chords of Clear And I'm proud! Kinda nervous)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 13: Switch's Message**

By noon, Himeko was busy with her work

Then Michiru went to her office

"Can I come in?" Michiru asked

"Okay.."

Michiru went in the office

"Nandesuka?" Himeko asked

"Kazuyoshi's downstairs, he wants to talk to you.." Michiru said

"Bring him here please, it's not comfortable talking downstairs" Himeko said

"Alright.."

After a while, Switch went to Himeko's office

He knocks at the door

"Come in, Switch.."

Switch went in Himeko's office

"You don't have to knock, ya know.." Himeko said, while being busy at her laptop

"Put that aside for now, I have to say something important" Switch said

Switch sat at a couch near the table where Himeko was working

"A-alright.." Himeko responded

Himeko left her sit and sat beside Switch

"What do you want to talk about?" Himeko asked

"About Bossun.."

"Matte! Nani?" Himeko was surprised

"We knew you have a bit of an argument 5 years ago, what was it about? I'm curious" Switch asked

"Nothing, he just forced me to say my problem—" Himeko was cutted

"And what's that problem? That you love him back then?" Switch answered

"How did you know?" Himeko asked

"Well you kinda spit it out on me, while you were crying.. we were with Kato, remember?" Switch said

"Oh yeah.. I almost forgot" Himeko said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

**5 Years Ago:**

After Yuusuke left the country to work abroad, Himeko hasn't been smiling since

No matter how many times her friends tried to cheer her up, and come straight with problem, she won't tell them

A week passed after Yuusuke left, Himeko was in Hikari Park, where all happened

"_You're keeping something from me! I know it! I must know what that is!" Yuusuke said_

"_I'm not keeping anything!"_

"_Then why don't you tell me what's wrong with you, I'm not hesitant to say what's in my mind that I—" Yuusuke was cutted in Himeko's sudden shout_

"_**AISHITERU**__!"_

_Yuusuke was surprised_

"_Na-ni?"_

"_There! I said it! Now go away!" Himeko said while looking away, ashamed_

"_No, I'm not going away, I can't leave you alone"_

_Himeko started to tear up_

"_You're leaving tomorrow, dumbass" Himeko said_

"_I know.. but for now, I don't wanna leave you alone"_

"_Oh yes, you are.."_

_Himeko took out Yuusuke's SKET-Dan wristband and held his hand and gave it back to him_

"_You'll be needing this more than I do, goodbye.. Yuusuke Fujisaki, I don't wanna see your face again, gomenasai" and those were Himeko's last words_

Himeko sighed

Those words echoed in her mind ever since

Then she left the park and walked to home with sad memories

Then so it happened that she bumped into Kato

They didn't noticed at first, but once they passed each other, Himeko realized and turned around

"Kato Kiri.."

Kato turned around

"Onizuka?" Kato asked

"The one and only.. it's good to see you after 3 years" Himeko said

"Yeah, you too"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how's life?" Himeko asked

"Fine, I got a someone already.." Kato said

"Hontou?! That's surprising! Who is it?" Himeko asked

"Usagi Hani.."

"That girl with a negative impression on boys?" Himeko asked

"Pretty much, yeah"

"Not interested in the story.." Himeko said

"You really won't be interested" Kato said

"Is she Usagi? Or Bunny?" Himeko asked

"Usagi.. she learned to be used to a semi-environment" Kato said

"Bunny is gone, you mean to say?" Himeko asked

"Yeah, she learned to not become that, although it took her 5 months"

Himeko giggled

"Woah! I can laugh!" Himeko was surprised at herself

"Nande? Everyone can laugh" Kato said

"Not me, this past week, I've been grey.. I don't know why" Himeko said

"Well, I'm not interested, and never will be" Kato said looking away

"Alright, it's really none of your business.."

Himeko began staring at Hikari Park, Kato noticed

"Hey, Onizuka? Onizuka?" Kato was confused

Kato began waving his hand at Himeko

Himeko sighed

"I shouldn't have told him.." Himeko said, absent mindedly

"Told who what?" Kato asked

"Matte! Na-nani?" Himeko snapped out

Himeko looked at Kato

"What did you mean 'I shouldn't have told him'?" Kato asked

"Nothing, no-nothing.." Himeko said

"Okay, I'm not pushing you furthermore" Kato said

Himeko suddenly laughed

"What's funny, Onizuka?" Kato asked

"Nothing, it's just that.. your more understanding than Bossun" Himeko said

"More.. understanding?" Kato asked

"Well he forced me to tell him what's my problem" Himeko said

"Well what is your problem? .. Not that.. I wanna.. know" Kato said

Himeko giggled

"I was about to tell you anyway.." Himeko said

"Okay.."

"Hey Himeko!"

"Oh.. Switch.." Himeko said

Switch stopped running

"What brings you here? And with Kato, oh my.." Switch said

"Nothing, just chatting" Himeko said

"What about?" Switch asked

Himeko smiled at them

"Woah! Himeko! That's the first smile I've seen since Bossun left" Switch said

"Matte! Bossun-san left?" Kato asked Switch

"Yeah, about a week ago"

While the two boys are chatting, Himeko looked away and began crying bitterly

"Umm, Switch-san, Onizuka is crying.." Kato whispered

"I noticed.." Switch whispered back

Switch went to Himeko's side

"What's really bothering you? Himeko?" Switch asked

"Nothing really, it's just that, sad memories are coming back to me" Himeko said

"What memories?" Switch asked

"Memories on how he forced me, into saying **Aishiteru **to him, that's the problem in my head, although, he did nothing to help me, but stood there, and watch me cry" Himeko said

"So that's why when Bossun left, he regretted something" Switch said

"Regretted something? I'm not convinced" Himeko said "He's such a slow person, he's an oversized baby! How can he regret something?! If he's that! It was unexpected! I've never felt that way before!"

"Well what are you feeling now?" Switch said

"Nothing, I feel like I want to move on, I feel like I want to live my life the way I planned, without heartbreaks, without doubts and without regrets" Himeko said

"Now that's the Himeko we know!" Switch said

"Demo.."

It made Kato and Switch look at Himeko seriously

"It was never my intention to fall in-love with him.." Himeko cried

Switch caught her

"Am I your crying shoulder?" Switch panicked

Himeko didn't respond and just cried silently

"Let her be Switch-san.." Kato said

"I guess so.." Switch whispered "Although it's a hassle"

Right then, Himeko punched Switch, Himeko sat up

"G-gomen! I sh-shouldn't anger a h-heartbroken demon!" Switch said "I-I know that now!"

Himeko punches Switch again, causing him to be on the ground

"Gomenasai! Gomenasai! Switch! I didn't noticed I punched you 2 times!" Himeko said

"Are you playing with me?" Switch asked, while standing up

"Yes!" Himeko said, before smacking Switch's back

"Ow!"

Himeko left them

"That's what you get, Switch-san" Kato said

"Believe me, I've suffered worse" Switch said

Switch runs to Himeko, with Kato

"Hey Himeko, want some ice cream? You could use one to brighten your afternoon" Switch offered

"Alright, I could use some ice cream" Himeko said

"What flavour would you want?" Switch asked

"Vanilla"

"Peach"

"Peach!" Himeko and Switch said in unison

"Nani? What wrong with peach?" Kato asked

"N-nothing"

"Okay! So that's one p-peach, one vanilla, one chocolate" Switch said

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback ended**

"Well what about it?" Himeko asked

"What do you think of Bossun now?" Switch asked

"An oversized, idiotic, but caring friend.."

"You changed your attitude about him? You said you're never gonna think of him the same way again?" Switch asked

"Well it all happened yesterday.." Himeko said

"What happened yesterday?!" Switch was curious

"He spent the whole day with me.. that's it" Himeko said

"That's all?!" Switch said "So he became your crying shoulder?"

Switch voice was seemingly smirking and teasing

"Sort of.." Himeko shyly answered

"Ayee!" Switch's computer voice became high pitched

"What with that?" Himeko asked Switch while shaking him

"N-nothing!" Switch said

Himeko lets go Switch and sat down and sighed, followed by Switch

"What are you really trying to say?" Himeko asked "What's the point of all this?"

"What I've been trying to say is.." Switch sighed before saying something "You changed when Bossun left, you even changed when you met Hibiki—"

"DO NOT SAY HIS NAME!" Himeko shouted at Switch

"Alright! So tense.. anyway what I was saying.. you even changed when you met you-know-who, and changed again when you knew the truth, we knew for so long—" Switch was cutted again

"What do you mean, 'we knew for so long'?" Himeko asked

"Gomen! Gomen, Himeko! We knew he was playing with you for 4 months now! And we can't tell you properly!" Switch begged at the floor "Please don't kill me!"

"Continue.."

"Huh?"

"I said continue.." Himeko said

"Okay.." Switch said before sitting again

"Just cut to the chase, Switch! I have tons of work to do!"

"Okay! Okay! What I'm trying to say is only a true best friend can protect you from immortal or mortal enemies" Switch said

"And who might that be?" Himeko asked herself

"It's up to you.." Switch said, before leaving

"Switch.."

Switch looks at Himeko

"What?" Switch asked

"Who is my true best friend?" Himeko asked

"Like I told you, it's up to you.." Switch said "Oh and by the way a friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.."

Switch left

Himeko was left wondering

_My true best friend.._

_Who may that be?_

Himeko snapped out

"My work.."

Himeko went to her desk and continued working

Then someone texted her

"Who may this be?" Himeko asked herself

Himeko checked and found it to be unknown, but she viewed anyway

_From: unknown_

_Hey Himeko! Save this number! I have to beg in-front of Switch to get your number.. anyway, it's Bossun!_

_Are you free tomorrow?_

_Let's see each other tomorrow, please_

_10:00 am sharp, I will be there at your condo_

_Let's spend the day at Hikari Park_

"Why always Hikari Park?!" Himeko said "Anyway.. he told me to save the number"

Himeko saved the number, and continued working

_Another day with Bossun tomorrow.._

_Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow.._

_This is my chance, better not blew it.._

**A/N:**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think?**

**Well the next chapter is not the day at the park yet, just wait!**

**And I have to tell ya.. Don't underestimate Clear!**

**SKET Dance Opening 6 – Clear**

**Thank You Very Much! Whoever you are who knew the chords and tabs of Clear!**

**I Love YOU! Hahaha.. Charot..**

**WHY DO I ALWAYS KEEP TYPING 'CHAROT'?!**

**(Charot is an expression used by us Filipinos, it's a sign of ... Wakaranai! Maybe trip-trip only.. ugh! I hate speaking English sometimes! It makes my NOSE BLEED!)**

**BOOM PANES! Push mu yan, te!**

**Oh! Thank goodness! Finally I can speak Tagalog! Don't pronounce it like Ta –'gey'-log! I pronounce it like TAGALOG! As simple as that!**

**Nakaka-nosebleed!.. nak ng tokwa.. if ya don't understand guys.. it's Son of a Gun!**

**Para sa Pilipino.. hindi sinabing Son of a Gun – Nak ng Baril ha! Expression lang yun!**

**I'm crazy! Crazy! CRAZY! CrAzY! **

**Sayonara Minna!**

**My Goodness, kailangan ko ng doktor ata.. don't tell me you don't know doktor! It's doctor!**

**Hahaha.. now ya know! Sayonara!**

**Ashita matta!**


	14. Chapter 14 New Old Himeko

**Hey guys! I just want to tell you.. I'M SUCH A NERD!**

**Anyway! Perfect song: Kakko Warui I Love You by French Kiss**

**SKET Dance Op 1 **

**Well I give a new chapter**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 14: New Old Himeko**

"Hey! Himeko! Himeko!" Michiru snaps his fingers

"Hey, na-nani? Gomen" Himeko snaps out

"You spaced out for half an hour" Michiru said

"NANI?!" Himeko freaked out

Michiru chuckled

"Well just came by to see what were you doing, I'm going down now, and I think someone's calling you" Michiru said

"Ah.." Himeko went to her desk and got her phone and answered the call

"Moshi-mosh.." Himeko said

"_Nee-san! It's me Momoka and I have a surprise for you"_

"Nandesuka?" Himeko asked

"_I'll go at the cafe, then you'll know"_

"But aren't you be crowded with the fans?"

"_Actually, I'll be there in disguise"_

"Okay, I'll wait for you downstairs"

"_Alright, see you in 10 minutes, nee-san"_

Himeko hang up and went downstairs

"Himeko? Why the sudden rush?" Michiru asked

"Momoka's coming in a few minutes" Himeko said

"Oh, okay, I bet she will be in a disguise" Michiru said

"Yes, she'll be in a disguise, and she said she has a surprise, I dunno what" Himeko said

"I bet it's somewhere" Michiru suggested

"But I don't wanna leave work, now that I'm okay" Himeko complained

Michiru chuckled

"Oh, costumers waiting!" Michiru said, hurrying "Coming!"

Himeko smiled and closed her eyes

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yuusuke! Yuusuke!" Akane called

"Nani?!" Yuusuke answered, lazily

"For the last time! Where were you yesterday? I've been looking everywhere!" Akane said

_Really? Everywhere?! I'm not convinced.._

Yuusuke ignored his mom's complains

Then absent-mindedly, he can't take it anymore with the somewhat scolding

"What am I gonna do in the stupid seminar? Just sit, listen, and just give free snacks?! I'm better off at Himeko's place, where I can be more useful!" Yuusuke said, absent-mindedly

It took him 5 seconds to realize what he have said

_Oh crap! I'm in deep shit for this!_

(LOL! Like Chapter 158!)

Akane and Rumi were silent and looked at Yuusuke surprisingly in a minor way

"I-I ahh.. I didn't—I uhm.. I'm-I'm—" Yuusuke stuttered with his half-assed face]

"YOU WERE AT HIMEKO-CHAN'S?!" Akane and Rumi said in unison

Yuusuke can't speak, he can't move either

_I'm so in deep shit!_

"So that's why Himeko-chan's okay when I called her last night" Rumi said

"What happened between you guys?" Akane asked

"Na-na-NANI?!" Yuusuke freaked out

"I'm just asking" Akane said

"Nothing happened between me and Himeko, mom!" Yuusuke shouted "It's just that, I was worried about her! So I skipped that seminar to be with her! To comfort her!"

"Oh! Now you're assuming that you are her crying shoulder!" Rumi asked sarcastically

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Yuusuke shouted

"But you were thinking it" Rumi said, teasingly

"NO! I DID NOT!" Yuusuke said

"But I bet something happened between you two! An awkward moment, maybe?" Akane asked, teasingly

"NO-!" Yuusuke stopped

"Nani? Nandesuka, onee-chan?" Rumi asked

X

_Yuusuke went beside Himeko and puts his arms around her_

_But Himeko pushed them and moved 5 inches apart from him_

X

"_Have you ever felt like you put all your trust in one person, you feel like you can tell all to that person, then the next thing you knew.. it felt like they stabbed you in the back" Himeko asked_

"_Umm.. no, actually.. but I already felt being betrayed already" Yuusuke said_

"_Hm.." Himeko smiled slightly.._

"_Well Himeko.. just remember, I'm here for you, I'm your friend" Yuusuke said_

"_I'll try.."_

X

"_Bossun.."_

_Yuusuke looked at Himeko_

_Himeko cried and hugged Yuusuke_

"_It hurts..!" Himeko cried_

_Yuusuke was surprised at first then he smiled_

"_Daijoubu.."_

_Yuusuke hugged her back, and rubbed her arms, showing comfort_

"_Daijouba sa.." Yuusuke said_

_Himeko looks up and saw Yuusuke smiling at her_

"_Daijoubu, Himeko, I'm here, you'll be safe.."_

"_Don't leave me.. I realized just now.. I don't want to be alone" Himeko cried_

_Yuusuke held Himeko tighter_

X

"_Mangi?! (Nani?!)" Yuusuke freaked out and ran to Himeko and quickly spitted the jar_

_Himeko began dialling Akane's number, but Yuusuke grabbed Himeko's cellphone_

_They ended up falling on top of each other_

_Their fixed gaze at each other, causing them to not let go_

X

"_Arigatou! Himeko!" Yuusuke thanked Himeko, absent-mindedly hugging her_

"_That's enough now.. okay, alright!" Himeko said, almost choking_

_Yuusuke opened his eyes and looked at Himeko_

_There face were just an inch apart_

_It was the second most awkward moment they had_

_They let go, adverting each other_

X

"Onee-chan? Onee-chan?" Rumi snaps her fingers "Hey! Onee-chan!"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Yuusuke looked at Rumi

"You're sometimes weird, onee-chan" Rumi said

"Nani?!" Yuusuke was shocked

"Nothing.." Rumi said

"C'mon! Tell me!" Yuusuke pleaded

"Are you thinking of a flashback?" Akane asked

"No!"

"Oh, yes you are!" Akane teased

"No!"

"Maybe you remembered yesterday" Akane giggled

"Why do always—"

Their bickering won't stop

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay! Clear for today.." Himeko said

"Ha! Good time to rest!" Michiru said sitting at a chair

Himeko giggled

Then someone came in

"Oh, sorry, were closed—Momoka!" Himeko said, surprisingly

"Nee-san!" Momoka said, taking off her sunglasses "Good to see you okay!"

"Momoka! What happened to you?!" Himeko was shocked

"Nande?" Momoka asked

"You look like you, only—" Himeko was cutted

"—8 years ago" Momoka said

Himeko was stunned

**(Start the song!)**

"I-is that your surprise?" Himeko asked

"No, it's not this yet.." Momoka said

"Oh, okay then.." Himeko said "What is it?"

Momoka giggled

"Let's go.." Momoka said, taking Himeko's hand

"Where are we going?" Himeko asked

"Somewhere.." Momoka remained it a mystery to Himeko

Momoka dragged Himeko to the door

"Michiru! Take care of the cafe!" Himeko said, before leaving

"Okay! Have fun!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Momoka dragged Himeko to a car

"Where are we going? Exactly?" Himeko asked again

"It's a surprise! Driver, you know where" Momoka said

The driver nodded and drove away, to the far end of town

There the driver stopped, in-front of a salon

Himeko went out of car and stared at the small building

_A hair salon? What are we gonna do there?_

"Let's go in.." Momoka said

They went in the salon, the parlorists greeted Momoka

"Momoka-san! You're back!"

"Momoka-san, is that you're friend?"

"Momoka-san! You're here!"

"Hey guys! This is my friend, Himeko! And this my task for you guys!"

"Matte! What do you mean by that? What are you planning to do with me?" Himeko panicked a little

"Daijoubu, nee-san, they're just gonna give you a make-over"

"Nani?!" Himeko whispered

"Mam, please sit here.."

Himeko sat down, and someone put cover on her body

"What cut do you want for her?" asked the parlorist

Momoka showed a picture on a paper

"Like this, I wanna look back our old days.." Momoka whispered

"You got it, Momoka-san!" whispered the parlorist

"Okay! What are you gonna do to me?!" Himeko asked

The parlorist went to her front and thought for a bit, then circling around her, the parlorist looked at the figure carefully

"Hmm.."

"Ugh, okay.. creepy" Himeko said

"Hmm.."

Himeko clears her throat

"Okay! Let me do it, I got it!" The parlorist said proudly

Momoka backed up a bit and sat at one of the chairs and watched as the parlorist cuts Himeko's hair

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And.. all done!"

Himeko opened her eyes

_I'm hoping for the worse!_

Himeko was shocked, surprised, you name it!

Himeko looked like the Himeko we saw in high school

Short blonde hair with curled up ends

Himeko tilted her head, seeing how her hair reminds her of her high school days

"What do you think, nee-san?" Momoka eagerly asked

"It's- it's cute.. It's okay.." Himeko said, turning to Momoka

"Were you surprised?" Momoka asked

"Not just surprised, I'm shocked also" Himeko said

_Maybe with this_

_I can confess to Bossun straightly.._

_What will happen tomorrow?_

"Alright! She liked it! Nice job, guys!"

Himeko smiled at her thoughts, she was ready for tomorrow

She was hoping for the best to happen

_What will Bossun think?_

**A/N:**

**Okay guys! Tests! On Thursday, Friday, and SATURDAY! **

**Sept. 18, 19, 20, 2014! I hate you!**

**SATURDAY! I should be resting on Saturday! Reading mangas from ! I should be listening to songs! And continue learning guitar! But this is what I get! A test on Saturday! So that\'s why I updated early! I can't use the computer, but I can touch it! Haha.. Charot...**

**It's a hassle! Classes I'll accept, but an exam rather than a test! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Sayonara minna!**

**Goodbye freedom!**

**Matte! I just looked at the news.. There's something said about a storm..**

**YES! Walang pasok sa ngayon and Saturday! YAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Hellooooo freedom!**

**I love and I hate you Typhoon Mario! I love you, because there are no classes! It feels weird to have classes on a Saturday, I hate you because, YOU CAN'T STOP RAINING!  
Sayonara for now!**


	15. Chapter 15 That Night of Thoughts

**So guys! Bagyong Mario is history.. let's get on with the story!**

**Guys! My WiFi will be gone in any month, so I must hurry up with the story!**

**Perfect song: Ashita e by The Sketchbook **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 15: That Night of Thoughts**

"Woah! Is that you?! Himeko?!" Michiru was surprised

"The one and only" Himeko replied

"I can't believe it! You're new but old looking!" Switch said

"Since when did you get here?!" Himeko was surprised

"He got here minutes ago, he just went to the washroom when you came" Michiru explained

"Oh, okay.."

"I'm just here to get what I ordered" Switch said

"Oh yeah, here you go.." Michiru handed out a box of mini cupcakes to Switch

"What's that for?" Himeko asked

"Just something to give for my mom since it's her birthday" Switch said

"Oh! How touching!" Himeko said "Hey! Switch! Say 'happy birthday' to your mom for me"

"Okay!"

"Oh! And Switch!" Himeko called

Switch looked back

"Arigatou.."

"For what?" Switch asked

Switch saw Himeko's face, then that he remembered what he said to Himeko that morning

"Oh that.. yeah, you're welcome" Switch responded

"Are we thinking the same thing? Cause I don't want to be misunderstood" Himeko asked

Switch chuckled

"Ho ho ho! Of course we are!" Switch said

Switch left the cafe and went on his way

"Okay!.. What time is it?" Himeko asked, turning around

"5:14 in the afternoon.. why ask?" Michiru said

**(It's the time I wrote this chapter.. don't be confused)**

"I'm just tired already" Himeko said

"We still have more than half an hour to go" Michiru said

"Oh I know, I know.." Himeko said "It's just that.."

Michiru looked at Himeko

Himeko sighed and sat down, then she puts her fingers onto her forehead and sighed once more

"Is something pressuring you?" Michiru asked

"Maybe..." Himeko said

"Okay, whatever that is.. I'm out" Michiru said while going back to the kitchen

"It has nothing to do with work, okay" Himeko said

"Hm.. wakkatta.." Michiru said

Himeko scoffed and went back up to her office

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko gets the key to her condo room and unlocks the door and went in

Closing the door, she leaned on the door and sighed

"What a day.." Himeko sighed

Himeko went to the living room and plopped her bag there and went to her office room

She got her guitar (Electric guitar) and her speakers

She lay down at the couch at the living room, she sat up moments after

She plugged in her guitar and turned her speakers on

She began plucking and strumming her guitar

**(Begin the song Ashita e by The Sketchbook, pass the instrumental first, when Hiroshi starts singing continue reading)**

_What will it be like tomorrow?_

_Will it be fun? Nervously? Or what?_

_Will everything be alright?_

_Can I say __**Aishiteru **__to him?_

_I still love him, am I right? My true feelings?_

_Everything is pressuring me.._

_I can't think straight anymore_

_Since back then, my life is jinxed up_

_Can I say that my life can be happy? With all I have been through_

_Though I can lie about it, I can keep my sadness away from the people and keep it to myself_

_I can't make my shoulders weigh another ton_

_I have to say what's on my mind somehow_

_I just want to be sure_

_I just want to be sure of what I am going through_

_I just want to be sure of what I'm going to do_

_The only way to realize my true calling is to think and be patient_

_Now that I've realized everything_

_I should be strong to tell Bossun_

_Bossun has the right to know what I feel about him_

_I shouldn't make this complicated or worse_

_It should be clear as the blue sky.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuusuke went to his bedroom

He plopped down the bed and started wondering

**(Second stanza.. after the chorus)**

_Tomorrow I shouldn't blew this up_

_Tomorrow is the only chance that I could say __**Aishiteru **__to Himeko_

_But how? She might not understand_

_All this might mixed up her mind more_

_Everything is pressuring her.. _

_She still hasn't moved on.. that incident killed her senses.._

_Tomorrow is a perfect day.. that should be enough to tell her how I feel about her for 7 years_

_It's gonna be now or never.._

_I don't wanna lose her again.. it's my only chance_

_What should have been.. if I just confessed to her also_

_But I wasn't helpful! My task is to help people! But I didn't help her.. than just stood there and be dumbfounded!_

_I hate myself!_

_I hate myself for leaving her.._

_I hate myself for leaving her crying at night, the night before I left_

_Why am I always at the wrong timing?!_

_If I could just make things straight and understandable_

_I love her, but why am I making things difficult?!_

_What kind of a friend am I?_

_A sick, red-horned caterpillar_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Instrumental..)**

_My whole self isn't understandable anymore_

_Why can't I be straight for once and be strong_

_I'm always weak.. that's true_

_I'm always weak.. I've been weak for so long now..._

_And my whole self is shattered by those haunting memories of the past_

_And I can't seem to forget.._

_The more I think, the more they keep coming back and haunting me.._

_If only there is something I can do to make all of those problems disappear like dirt on my shoulder_

_And that is to confess.._

_My greatest weight is my true feelings.._

_For my best friend back then.. Bossun, Yuusuke Fujisaki_

_And can I be strong? What should have been.._

_If only I just didn't ignore him.. then things will be okay_

_I just got distracted by someone else that I didn't have time to forgive the guy_

_But I got proud of myself for doing that.. myself when I was blind_

_When I was a tricked girl_

_Now I regret my actions... I should have done what I have to do.._

_To forget what happened in the past_

_Everything should have been happy and okay_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(After the last chorus)**

_This is my only chance.._

_I wish.. that if I can't tell her.. there must be another time to tell her.. that is if we are really meant to be_

_Time can give you time to be together_

_Because I love my best friend_

_And I can't afford to lose her again_

_Tomorrow!_

_I will make myself tell her tomorrow_

_Tomorrow is one of a chance to tell Himeko_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bossun.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Himeko.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aishiteru..**_

**(Song ends here.. notice the **_**Aishiteru **_**both thought the word at the same time)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko snapped out her thoughts

She didn't noticed, she'd been plucking and strumming her guitar the whole time

"What did I just played?" Himeko asked herself "Oh.. yeah.. right.."

Himeko had her eyes looking at her table

"**Ashita e**"

**A/N:**

Oh man guys!

Just a six-page document but I got more than a thousand words..

Well guys! I have laid a guide on Ashita e

Although it's a short chapter, you still liked it, right?

FYI:  
Ashita – Tomorrow  
Ashita e – Tomorrow (also)

So that's why.. Now you know! Charot..

But it's perfect for the chapter right?  
And I'm so happy that I already got the full version of We Will Survive by The Sketchbook!

Well anyways..

**Sayona—**

**Switch: Hey! Wait for me!**

**Me: Switch-san?! Why are you running? *sarcastically speaking***

**Switch: Rain is coming!**

**Me: It's just rain, Switch-san, you—**

**Switch: It's not just a rain! It's a rain.. of KNIVES!**

**Me: NANI?! THIS ISN'T ADVENTURE TIME! THIS IS SKET DA—**

**Switch: Run! You heard me! RUN!**

**Me: Okay! Okay! Woah! You're right!**

***Me and Switch ran***

***From afar***

**Me and Switch:**

Sayonara Minna! 


	16. Chapter 16 Ai no Hikari Part 1

**Guys! Man.. my exams are all passed! Passed! I'm such a smart girl.. Charot**

**Sorry if I didn't update yesterday, the following reasons why:  
1. Science project: Water Car  
2. AP Script: Balitaan Fest**

**They're big projects! I'm the leader of my group on both.. so they trust me to manage it..  
Amazing, right?  
Perfect Song: Birthday by The Sketchbook and Sekai wa Okujou de Miwataseta by SKETxSketch  
Story time!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 16: Ai no Hikari (Part 1)**

_The only thing that keeps me from saying my true feelings is Fear_

_Fear to be left alone.._

*Knock* *Knock*

Himeko snapped out of her thoughts, she went to the door and sighed

_Maybe it's best if say it to him in other time_

_Just enjoy the day_

"Coming.."

Himeko opened the door

"Hey Himeko! So are you-? Woah.." Yuusuke was surprised to see Himeko

"Am I what?" Himeko asked, shaking her head in confusion

"Uhm.. you look—" Yuusuke couldn't say clearly

"I look what?" Himeko asked again

Yuusuke pointed her face

"What's with my face?" Himeko asked

"High school.." Yuusuke mumbled, but it's enough for Himeko to hear

"High school? Oh yeah.. my look.. gomen" Himeko said

"No, no! It's okay actually, you look pretty in that look" Yuusuke said

_Chotto matte! Nani wa?!_

_What did I just said?!_

Himeko was left to wonder, then she smiled

_Bossun is honest about people.._

_That's one good personality of him.. but sometimes it leads him misfortune_

Himeko smiled

"I'll get my phone.. and wallet" Himeko said

As she went back inside, she went to the living room to get her phone and wallet and went back outside

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Himeko said as she locked the door

"Daijoubu desu.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko went around, studying Hikari Park, she tried to recall the moments she had there

She remembered all of them

"The reason I called you up here, to spend the day with me, is to recall our memories" Yuusuke said

"A recollection of our memories, you're trying to say?" Himeko asked

"Yeah.. I thought to myself, we've been busy.. why not try to recall our memories? When we were still young.." Yuusuke said

"Hmm.. Given, Fujisaki.."

"Okay! Now, you're like Tsubaki!" Yuusuke said

"Nande? Is it wrong to call you by your last name?" Himeko asked "Just for now.."

"A bit, it freaks me out"

"Hontouni?" Himeko asked sarcastically haunting

"Yeah!"

"Okay, Bossun.. you're still such a baby!"

"Not at all times, I'm matured" Yuusuke said "In a way, to be honest"

Himeko smiled

**(Start the song, the first part (piano part) try to read Himeko's thoughts with it, it goes perfectly)**

_Our beyond ideas of wrong doing  
And right, there is a field_

_I'll meet you there_

_When the soul lies down in that grass.._

_Then the world is too full to talk about_

**(Hiroshi starts singing)**

"Shall we?" Yuusuke said, while holding out his hand

Himeko snapped out of her thoughts and realized the situation

"I think not.. for now, I'm still—" Himeko didn't went further

"Ugh! I forgot.. gomen.." Yuusuke said, while pulling back his arm

"Oh.. I forgot.." Himeko said

"Nani?" Yuusuke said

"I forgot to thank you properly" Himeko said

"For what-?" Yuusuke was surprised, at the next thing that happened

Himeko was hugging Yuusuke

Just like what happened in Osaka, years ago

It lasted for about 10 seconds before Yuusuke realized

She was still scared

**(First chorus)**

Yuusuke realized years ago.. he hesitated to hug her back, because he was confused, surprised and he didn't understand.. although his persuasion to save her even if it meant that he'd be beaten into a pulp, he didn't realized that he was already fallen for her little by little

Yuusuke didn't realized he hugged her back

"Daijoubu.. it's all over for such long now.." Yuusuke said

It's only been 5 days since that incident, everything had been taken care of

No one has to worry ever again

"Soshite.. arigatou.." Himeko whispered

**(End of first chorus, try to match **_**Arigatou **_**of Hiroshi at Himeko's words)**

Himeko released herself, so did Yuusuke

"It's a good thing you didn't cry.." Yuusuke said

"I know.."

**(Second stanza)**

"So you're not weak anymore.. you're getting stronger" Yuusuke said

Himeko smiled

"I'm getting stronger because of you.." Himeko said

Yuusuke was surprised

"Nani?"

"..my family, and my friends.." Himeko said

Yuusuke has lowered his expression a bit

He felt happiness when hearing 'you', but there was a catch

Then that struck him, he said that exactly before leaving her, and everyone after high school

"I'm glad to hear that" Yuusuke said with a little bit of sadness

Himeko didn't noticed his face with a little down, instead she smiled her way out of the issue

**(Second chorus)**

"Hey, aren't we here to recall our memories?" Himeko asked

"Oh yeah.. I was just surprised.." Yuusuke said

"Well go ahead, no one is judging you to be surprised by that reference" Himeko said

Yuusuke realized the 'reference' part, Himeko knows what she's been saying, she knows where those words came from

"You're headstarting me, with those words" Yuusuke said

"What do you mean?" Himeko asked

Yuusuke was even more surprised

_It hurts, Himeko, it hurts_

"Change of topic, have you ever experience pain?" Himeko asked

"Wakaranai.." Yuusuke said

**(Last chorus)**

"Hontou?" Himeko asked "Good for you. That you don't know how to experience pain, me, I get hurt everytime, so it's best to stay away for awhile" Himeko said, while sitting down at the grass

"How I experienced pain? From your beating, that's it, but emotionally? Wakaranai.. get it right" Yuusuke said, while seating beside Himeko

Himeko distanced a bit from Yuusuke

"Why are you keeping your distance away?" Yuusuke said

"Wakaranai.." Himeko answered, while embracing her knees

"Sometimes, I don't know why you're like that, I don't know you all now.. it feels like I've been apart from the real you.. you're changing" Yuusuke said

"Changing?" Himeko said "What do you mean? I've been me ever since, I never changed, I'm still the Onizuka Hime you know"

"Not now.. it feels like you're isolating yourself, or trying to walk away from something" Yuusuke said

"Isolating? Walking away?" Himeko asked

**(First song ends here)**

"Whatever that is.. I will never leave you" Yuusuke said "Shinjite"

"Should I? Do I have a choice? I know you will never take a no for an answer" Himeko said

"Soba ni ite" Yuusuke said "Nakanaide"

Himeko was left to wonder

"Watashi wa anata no tameni ni soko ni tsuneni yo" Yuusuke said

**(Start the second song Sekai wa Okujou de Miwataseta by SKETxSketch)**

Himeko was surprised at first, then smiled at him

"I know that now.." Himeko said

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Yuusuke invited Himeko, while standing up

He was reaching out his hand, Himeko took a moment at first

"Sure.." Himeko said, taking Yuusuke hand

Once taking Yuusuke's hand, Himeko stood up, at the same time pulling Yuusuke, the situation went vice versa, Yuusuke was on the grass, while Himeko stood up straightly

**(First stanza)**

"Nah! Himeko!" Yuusuke complained

"Sorry, Yuusuke" Himeko said, tauntingly

"I'm gonna get ya for that!" Yuusuke said while standing up

"What are you gonna do?" Himeko asked

Yuusuke chased Himeko

Himeko lose Yuusuke and went hiding behind a tree

There she took a moment to catch her breath, and peeked if there was a sight of Yuusuke, once cleared she took steps backward, but she didn't noticed Yuusuke behind her

**(First Chorus)**

Himeko turned around and saw Yuusuke smiling, then she took her chance to run away, but Yuusuke was swift and he caught Himeko, by embracing her and turning her around, and putting her down, Himeko looked at Yuusuke, but there face were only an inch apart, then she quickly released herself

"What the-?!" Himeko said, surprisingly

"Ugh.. gomen! Gomen, Himeko.." Yuusuke said

"I won't forget that, got it.." Himeko said

Yuusuke looked at Himeko

"It's gonna haunt my memories till... forever!" Himeko said

"Kioku?" Yuusuke asked

Himeko nodded and turned away

**(Second stanza)**

"Come here you!"

Yuusuke embraces Himeko fom behind, and laughs at it

"That's my best friend I've known for long!" Yuusuke said, feeling the moment

Himeko smiled

Yuusuke made his hug tighter

"Okay! Bossun, you're suffocating me!" Himeko said

Yuusuke laughs as he released a little

**(Second chorus)**

Himeko managed to release herself again, she looked at Yuusuke

"Best friend? I'm still your best friend?" Himeko asked

"Yeah, nande? How about you?" Yuusuke asked

"You're still..?! My best friend.. no one can replace you.." Himeko said

"Hontou?!" Yuusuke was surprised by it

"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you.." Himeko said

"Is that all you can say?" Yuusuke asked, he felt that he want to listen more

**(Instrumental (led by Rikko Kohara))**

"Only a true best friend can protect you from immortal or mortal enemies, and only you were the one who fits the reference perfectly, you're my true best friend, I only realized it now" Himeko said

"Awe.. Himeko.." Yuusuke said, hugging Himeko one more time

"Okay, Bossun.. that's the 3rd time you hugged me" Himeko said

"I can't stop hugging you.. it's because.." Yuusuke hesitated

"Because what?"

**(Last chorus)**

When Yuusuke released himself, he looked at Himeko straightly (_Sekai wa okujou de miwataseta)_

"It's because I.." (_Sotto kokoro ni kizanda)_

"You what?" Himeko was eager to know _(__Hashirigaki no seishun wo__)_

"I—"

"Chikusho Bossun! Just say it!" _(Mirai no boku wa)_

"You're special to me!" Yuusuke said _(__Donna kimochi de)_

"Hon-tou?" Himeko said _(__Furikaeru no darou)_

"That's not all.." Yuusuke said _(__Zutto kokoro ga itanda)_

"What else is it?" _(__Kodomojimita shippai mo)_

"I have been longing now—" Yuusuke hesitated _(__Waraeru toki ga)_

"Nani?" _(__Kuru nara ii na)_

"I've been—" _(__Otona ni naru no mo)_

"Nani?" _(__Warukunai no kamo)_

"I've been in-love with you for 7 years now" Yuusuke said _(Warukunai no kamo)_

**(The last chorus ends here, just pass the remaining instrumental, oh and guys it's okay if you can't read with the music.. and it's okay if you didn't match it with the lyric guide in the last chorus of Sekai wa Okujou de Miwataseta, just read it gently with the last chorus)**

**A/N:**

**Let's see Himeko's reaction at the next chapter**

**Of course if there is a 'Part 1', there is a 'Part 2'  
Ai no Hikari Part 2**

**There! I said the next chapter!**

**Okay guys.. I wasn't supposed to make Bossun confess in this chapter, but it seemed only fitting..**

**Sayonara Minna!**


	17. Chapter 17 Ai no Hikari Part 2

**Oh man! Just got home from the province... and I'm so tired! But I'm pushing myself to write this chapter, I'm pushing!**

**Push mo yan, teh!  
**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 17: Ai no Hikari Part 2**

"It's because I.."

"You what?" Himeko was eager to know

"I—"

"Chikusho Bossun! Just say it!"

"You're special to me!" Yuusuke said

"Hon-tou?" Himeko said

"That's not all.." Yuusuke said

"What else is it?"

"I have been longing now—" Yuusuke hesitated

"Nani?"

"I've been—"

"Nani?"

"I've been in-love with you for 7 years now" Yuusuke said

Himeko widened her eyes in surprisement, she never thought of that may happen, it was suppose to be her, but instead it was Yuusuke who did it, although she is surprised, she cannot believe easily

"What did you said?" Himeko asked eagerly

"I said.. I love you for 7 years now" Yuusuke said

Himeko looked ashamed, she looked down

"Himeko?"

Himeko began crying and she hugged Yuusuke out of nowhere

"Nande?" Yuusuke asked

"I'm glad to have a best friend like you! Who can love me, no matter what happen!" Himeko cried out

Yuusuke smiled and hugged Himeko back

**(Oh man guys! How many hugs did they get at Ai no Hikari?)**

"Daijoubu desu"

Himeko continued crying

"Nakanaide, Himeko" Yuusuke comforted Himeko

"I'm so lucky to have you, I'm glad we met" Himeko said

Yuusuke chuckled at that

"Oh, Bossun.." Himeko buried her face on his shoulders

"Himeko.. my shirt will be soak wet with your tears" Yuusuke said

"Gomene, gomene, Bossun" Himeko said as she released herself

Yuusuke lets go of Himeko and seeing her almost-wet face, he smiled at them, and caressed her cheeks and using his thumb, he wipes off her tears

Himeko smiled at him

_It's best to not tell him for awhile, I'll wait till I'm ready.._

Yuusuke was still caressing her cheek

"I've always want to do this.. to caress the cheek of my special someone" Yuusuke said

Himeko giggled

"And supposed your happy now?" Himeko asked, happily

Yuusuke nodded

Himeko laughed at him and was smiling widely

Yuusuke held Himeko's hand in his one hand and kept his other hand in Himeko's cheek

"**Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru**" Yuusuke said, while closing his eyes

"Why are you doing that?" Himeko asked

"Uhm.. because, I wasn't able to say that to you, look I've been wanting to say that for 7 years"

Himeko laughed at him

"Hey, don't laugh.. I'm serious here.. I got off my so-called 'half-assed face' just to say that to you, properly" Yuusuke said

Himeko continued to laugh at him

"It's hard confessing to you.. especially of what you've been through" Yuusuke said

"I know that myself, it's even hard to talk with this shattered senses, but thank you, for helping me, and now you're saying you love me? That's one jinxed brain, Bossun.. but otherwise sweet and caring" Himeko said, pulling down Yuusuke hands

Yuusuke smiled more

"At least, I was able to say to you what's in my mind for a long time now" Yuusuke said

"I'm flattered by you.."

"Hontou? Nande?" Yuusuke asked

"You've been surprising me for so many times, you've caring for me for how many times? Saying just 'daijoubu' to me, makes me easier.." Himeko said, while walking steps away from Yuusuke

"Oh c'mon! Himeko, you know now how I feel about you!" Yuusuke said as he approaches Himeko from behind

"Damu shiri!" Himeko said

"Himeko! Is that really how you treat your friends?" Yuusuke said as he went to Himeko's front

"Not really, I'm just not in the mood, get it?" Himeko said

"Ugh.. I know how to set your mood right!" Yuusuke said

"Nani?" Himeko was confused

"C'mon! With me.." Yuusuke said as he held out his hand

Himeko smiled and took Yuusuke's hand, then Yuusuke took her to a certain spot in the park

"Picnic Grove?" Himeko asked "What are we gonna do here? We don't have food, idiot"

"Who says were gonna have a picnic?" Yuusuke smirked

"I hate your smirking.." Himeko mumbled

"Hmm? What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all" Himeko said, denying much

"Okay.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, notice that!" Yuusuke said

"Nandesuka?" Himeko asked

"That cloud.. it shaped like a cat.." Yuusuke pointed

"Oh, I love cats! They're cute! Yeah, it does look like a cat" Himeko said

"How about you? Seen anything?" Yuusuke asked

"Ugh.. none at the moment.. yeah! I see one"

"Where? What is it?" Yuusuke asked

"It looks like a bird, from my perspective" Himeko said

"Yeah, you're right, it does look like a bird"

A few moments of silence came, the two of them, just there, lying in the grass, looking at sky

"There!" they said in unison pointing at a heart-shaped cloud

They looked at each other shortly, their faces were connected, they quickly adverted each other

They both cleared their throats and then chuckled at the same time, due to their awkwardness

"Ugh.. Bossun.." Himeko said without looking

"Nani?"

"Ugh, can I ask?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?"

"I really don't know how to say this, but.." Himeko looked at Yuusuke

Yuusuke sensed Himeko was looking at him, so he looked at her also

"..can we be friends FOREVER?" Himeko asked Yuusuke

Those words saddened Yuusuke, the word 'friends' is what he used to say to find his feelings, now he's being 'friend-zoned' also

Yuusuke smiled at Himeko and chuckled

"Nande? What's wrong?" Himeko asked

"You ask if we can be friends FOREVER? My answer is.."

Himeko was eager to know, she got her hopes a little up, but not expecting too much

"...Even longer.. than forever" Yuusuke said

Himeko was surprised at Yuusuke and those reflected in her mind, she was glad, that no matter what happens, they're still friends

Himeko smiled, and hugged Yuusuke, her face was buried in his shoulder

Yuusuke was half-sitted up, and his hand was holding her back

Yuusuke was also surprised by what Himeko done, then he smiled

_I always make Himeko happy, that's more than enough for me_

_I'm able to make her happy by just a simple thing, a simple promise, a single commitment to her.. and I like the feeling of that... I'm always a silver lining.. I hope_

"I promise you, Himeko, we'll be friends even longer than FOREVER" Yuusuke said

Himeko held her head up, both their faces were in an awkward position

"Ugh.. Himeko, how many awkward moments have we had today?" Yuusuke asked

"Wakaranai.."

Slowly, Yuusuke was leaning forth, his eyes were closing

Himeko just watched, then she stood up quickly

"Bossun?"

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I s-sorry! Himeko! I'm sorry! I didn't know what came—came over me!" Yuusuke said, in deep apologies

Himeko was walking backward, then she ran away

"H-Himeko!" Yuusuke chased Himeko

Himeko continued to run through the park

Yuusuke continued to chase her, he would stop a few times but he still won't give up finding her

Himeko would hide

She hid behind a tree, near where Yuusuke is, and she would peek out, if he were gone

"Himeko! Himeko!" Yuusuke would call out

Himeko would lean back to the tree, she holds her arms and rubs them, trying to stop herself from crying

_What's happening? Why is this happening?_

_I love him, but I- I don't wanna.. I—_

Then Himeko cried, she squatted down while leaning on the tree and cried

Yuusuke heard just fine her crying, and approached the tree where Himeko was

"Himeko..." Yuusuke said

"Stay away!" Himeko said

"Please Himeko, I really didn't mean it, I was— I was—" Yuusuke can't find the right excuse

"It's not you, Bossun, it's me—I'm the problem" Himeko said, in between tears

"No, no, it's not you.." Yuusuke said

"I'm not ready yet, to face the world again, I feel I don't want to be fall in-love" Himeko said

"Who said you need to fall in-love again?" Yuusuke said, as he squatted down, beside Himeko

"I just want a normal life.."

"If you're gonna fall in-love, you have to prepare your heart to break, because love is not love without a heartbreak" Yuusuke said

"If my life can be as normal as the people out there, I can be happy"

"The people out there, are also experiencing major problems, even greater than yours, yours is just problems in love but theirs, I can't even imagine" Yuusuke said

Himeko smiled

"Great your smiling.." Yuusuke smiled

"Of course, it's always you.. I can't live without you, you know.." Himeko said

Yuusuke was surprised by those words, he felt joy in his heart

"For that.. I wish you'll be by my side" Himeko said

Yuusuke smiled at Himeko

"I will never leave you, never ever in a quadrillion years!" Yuusuke said "I promise"

Himeko smiled and looked at Yuusuke

"It's a nice shade, isn't it?" Yuusuke said, looking around the trees

"Yeah.." Himeko said

Yuusuke sat beside Himeko

"Mind if we stay here for a while?" Yuusuke asked

"Sure.." Himeko said

**A/N:**

**Did I got your hopes up?**

**Tune in!**

**Sayonara Minna!**


	18. Chapter 18 Fast Forward

**Hey! Sorry it took a while.. I have to do a project.. Hassle!**

**I have to finish it first before I can make a chapter! Anyway, put that aside!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 18: Fast Forward**

Everything happened okay for the next 2 months

Lives were as normal as it is

They were living their lives as they want it to be

2 months were perfect

Everything happened fastly

_Time happened fastly for me_

_They say when you meet your 'the one', everything happens fast_

_Like a fast forward, it's not time to slow down.._

_You can your future together.._

_You see a clear image of your future with that person_

_That's what I would doubt before, but not now.. because I see it's true_

_I see myself.. with that person, living together.. perfectly, without problems whatsoever_

_This moment is one of it's kind_

_I'm not some kind of oracle, I'm not some kind of a fortune-teller_

_But thanks to that 'fast forward', I see a future of myself and 'the one'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Himeko! Hey! Himeko!" Yuusuke called out

Himeko opened her door

"Nandesuka?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what—oh yeah! Yeah! I'm ready!" Himeko said, while getting out her door

"You look pretty in that"

Himeko was wearing a white silky dress up to her knees, she wore high heels, and also wore white gloves

"Where's the reception again?" Yuusuke, who was in a good tux asked

"At a church of course!" Himeko said "The church near the plaza, I also forgot the name"

"Okay! Let's go now!" Yuusuke said

Himeko and Yuusuke both dashed in the hallway and went to an elevator

They arrived at the ground floor and dashed out the condominium

They went inside a car

Yuusuke drove to the church Himeko was talking about

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're here! We're here!" Yuusuke said, running to the entrance of the church

"Oh! Yuusuke! Go to the altar, Tsubaki's waiting for you"

Yuusuke dashed to the altar

"Himeko-chan! You made it!" Chiaki called out

"Yeah.. good thing!" Saaya said

"Well thank Bossun guys" Himeko said

"Are you ready girls?" a lady asked

"Yes.."

"Saaya-chan! Your life will change here" Chiaki said

"I know, I'm nervous and excited also" Saaya said

"Who's gonna be next after you two?" Himeko said

"Switch and Momoka!" Saaya said "I bet they'll be next!"

They all giggled

"Girls! In formation, please, we practiced this!"

"Right!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!**" they all said, while the newly wed Tsubaki and Saaya walked out the church

Their smiles reflected their happiness, which excited everyone

"Arigatou, minna! Arigatou!"

"Arigatou!"

"To the newly-weds!" one of them said

"To the newly-weds!" they all said after

"Omedetou! Omedetou, Saaya-chan!"

"Omedetou! Sasuke!"

"Omedetou!"

"Arigatou!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They're such a great couple, aren't they?" Chiaki reflected

"Yes, of course, they were made for each other" Himeko said

"Like you and Bossun, you two were also made for each other" Chiaki said

"Nani? That's not true" Himeko said

"Oh, don't deny it, you like Bossun, until now" Chiaki said

"No.." Himeko said

Chiaki then felt no hope, she was disappointed by her friend

"Hey, Chiaki, daijoubu.. maybe someday, I may find someone for me"

"I want that to be Bossun" Chiaki mumbled

"Hm? You said something?" Himeko asked

"Nothing! Nothing!" Chiaki denied "I'll get something to eat"

"Okay.." Himeko said

_I sincerely hope that the buffet won't be finished by a food fighter in an instant_

"Hey, Himeko!"

Himeko looked at her right, and saw Yuusuke

"Nandesuka?"

"Can I sit beside you?" Yuusuke asked

"Fine, sure" Himeko said while moving over

Yuusuke sat and at the same time "Arigatou"

Himeko nodded

"Hey, who do you think is next?" Yuusuke asked

"Maybe Switch and Momoka-chan" Himeko answered

"What's that about me?" Switch asked them, while approaching

"Nothing.."

"I suppose you're talking about who's gonna be next to get married? Hmm?" Switch said

"How the hell did you know?" Himeko and Yuusuke said in unison

"Just guessing.." Switch said "Can't believe I got that right!"

Yuusuke and Himeko makes a shock face

"Are you kidding me?!" Himeko said as she hits Switch in the head

"How come you 'just guessed it'?!" Yuusuke said as he hits Switch's other side of his head

"I swear to God, I did just guessed it!" Switch said

"LIAR!" Yuusuke and Himeko said in unison while hitting Switch's back, causing him to fall ang=d hit one of the chairs

"Oww!"

"That's one you get with 'just guessing' something that's true!" Yuusuke said

"And most of all lying about it!" Himeko said

"Gomene!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Moshi-mosh! Who is this?" Yuusuke asked

"Yuusuke! Hey, it's me, your boss"

"Oh! Sir! What's up?"

"How is work there?" asked his boss (in America)

"Fine, it's fine"

"Great, because I want to talk to you about something.."

**Time skip:**

"Are you okay with it?" asked his boss

With heavy heart, a tint of sadness, he sighed

"It's okay, boss"

"Don't worry, you will come back, somehow, when everything is settled" Yuusuke's boss said

"So next week?" Yuusuke asked

"Yes, next week"

"Okay.."

Yuusuke ended the call, he felt sadness by thinking of just it

_This is something I regret saying 'yes'_

_Although I like the feeling of helping people_

_But this.. this is too much_

_I won't tell anyone about this for now_

_Maybe except Himeko.._

_She'll be the first to know_

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry if it's a short chapter, there is still a lot going on!**

**Projects and other school stuff**

**But I'm glad to tell you**

**We are at the 5/10 of the story!**

**So..**

**Sayonara Minna!**


	19. Chapter 19 Attempt Part 1: The Sickness

**No classes! I love you! Monday! I hope it also continues tomorrow (Tuesday) Kyah!**

**So have you thought about what Yuusuke meant in the last chapter?  
You'll know.. in about 2 chapters more  
Right now.. we'll go deeper in the story**

**I'm really sorry for the short chapter last chapter!**

**I'm just really tired.. Really really tired from a day's journey**

**Perfect song: Birthday by The Sketchbook (Again!)  
This song is compatible with many moods.. get my point?**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 19: Attempt Part 1: The Sickness**

_This is something I regret saying 'yes'_

_Although I like the feeling of helping people_

_But this.. this is too much_

_I won't tell anyone about this for now_

_Maybe except Himeko.._

_She'll be the first to know_

And this is what Yuusuke attempted to do

He quickly got his coat and went to the door

"Where are you going, onee-chan?" Rumi asked

"Ugh.. I need to go somewhere important"

"And where may that be?" Rumi asked, sarcastically

"Work.."

"On a Sunday?! What kind of work is that?!" Rumi complained

"I won't take a while" Yuusuke said while getting out the door

"Leave him be, Rumi, you have work too.. you'll be experiencing that also" Akane said

"I hope not.. I may be a journalist, but they don't let me work on Sundays" Rumi said

Akane laughed

"Trust me, Rumi" Akane said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain dosed off in the city, people were running for cover, some had brought out their umbrellas

"Chikusho!" Yuusuke mumbled

Although the rain kept pouring down, Yuusuke was not in the mood to run, he was not in the mood to take cover from the rain, instead he kept thinking about that arrangement with his boss in America

_My life here is already perfect, then suddenly this came along!_

Yuusuke continued walking in the rain, he didn't mind if he gets sick

That did came along

He felt dizzy, nearing Himeko's condo room, then he felt cold

And as he enter, he was already shivering, but he made it not obvious to the people in the lobby

He headed straight to the elevator and went to the 7th floor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Knock* *Knock* *Slight Knock*

"Who may that be?" Himeko said

She puts her book down and got up from the sofa and went to the door

"Who is it?" Himeko asked

No one answered

Himeko opened the door and saw Yuusuke, wet and seemed gloomy

"Ugh, Bossun? What's happening to you?" Himeko asked

Then suddenly Yuusuke sneezed, it made Himeko a bit surprised

"Bossun? Are you feeling well?" Himeko asked, then she checked his forehead and his neck "You're sick!"

"I know that very well.." Yuusuke mumbled as he became unconscious

Himeko caught him

"Ugh.. you're too heavy!" Himeko said as she struggled to hold Yuusuke, while taking him inside

Himeko kicked the door closed and hurried to the couch and laid him there, carelessly

Himeko immediately went to the kitchen and boiled water, then she went to the bathroom and got a clean towel and something to hold the water and went back to the kitchen

She puts the warm water to a small bowl and lets the towel soak in it

"Bossun, turn a bit for me"

Yuusuke did what he was ask and then Himeko got the towel and squeezed the towel thoroughly and she began to wipe Yuusuke

"What's gotten into you? Why did you came here sick?" Himeko asked

"Wa-wa-karanai.. g-gomen" Yuusuke stuttered

"It's fine.. just don't do it again.. does Akane-san and Rumi know about this?" Himeko asked

"N-no.."

"I was expecting that" Himeko said looking away

**(Song starts here)**

Himeko puts the towel in the warm water and lets it soak for a moment, then she pulled it up and squeezed it again, then she folds it and puts it at Yuusuke's forehead

**(First stanza)**

"Arigatou.." Yuusuke said

"Don't mind, just get your rest, and I'll call Rumi and Akane-san to pick you up" Himeko said

"No! Don't let them know!" Yuusuke shouted lightly

"Nande?"

"They'll.. they don't know I'm going to see you, instead I said I will go to work"

"On Sunday?!" Himeko exclaimed

"Now you sound like Rumi.." Yuusuke mumbled

"Oh.. gomene.. gomene Bossun" Himeko said

**(First bridge)**

Himeko quickly went to Yuusuke's side

"I'll just let you rest here, okay.. I'm here if you need me" Himeko said, getting her book from the table and settled at the floor and continued reading

_Thank you Himeko, for taking care of me.._

_I'm a bit ashamed of making you do something like this_

_But I'm happy.. thank you again.. Himeko_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(First chorus)**

Himeko continued reading silently, then Yuusuke coughed

"Bossun.." Himeko turned around

Yuusuke coughed hard, then Himeko went to the bathroom and got a plastic bowl and went back to Yuusuke who was about to vomit

Himeko adverted her eyes in the scene

_Oh man! Is this really for real?!_

When Yuusuke was finished, he handed the bowl to Himeko

"Am I suppose to clean this hell up?!" Himeko exclaimed

It took a moment at first

"Fine! Fine!" Himeko held the plastic bowl

**(End of first chorus)**

She went to the bathroom, still adverting her eyes from the bowl

She immediately plopped it in the lavatory and washed her hands and she threw the vomit down the drain and let the lavatory be flooded with water, then she puts a cleansing product at the lavatory and let the water be flushed down the drain, she washed her hands and went back to Yuusuke with a roll of tissue in her hands

"Here! Use this!" Himeko said

Yuusuke got the tissue roll and got some tissue and wiped it around his mouth

Then Himeko sighed, then Yuusuke went back to sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Second bridge)**

"How can I deal with you?" Himeko mumbled at Yuusuke

Then Himeko placed a clean Yuusuke in her bed and covered him with her blanket and sat beside him and rubbed his shoulders

"You still cold?"

Himeko went to the air conditioning in her bedroom and turned the temperature up

"25 degrees should be enough" Himeko said

Then she stared at the sleeping Yuusuke and smiled

_What a moron!_

_Guess I'll be sleeping in the couch tonight _

**(Second chorus)**

Just about Himeko was about to go, Yuusuke shivered

Himeko noticed right away

"Bossun!" Himeko hurried to Yuusuke side

"Why are you shivering?" Himeko mumbled

Then she went to the other side of the bed and she sat at the bed

"What am I going to do with you?" Himeko asked herself

Then she remembered, if this situation happens to a person, the only solution is body warmth

_I'm gonna regret this.. I really am_

**(End of second chorus, instrumental)**

Then she lied down and embraced Yuusuke, with the blanket covering her too

Then she began rubbing his arms

"Are you warm enough already? You're not cold anymore?" Himeko asked

**(Last chorus)**

Yuusuke shivered a little more, then Himeko kept embracing him

She didn't knew, she already fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuusuke woke up slowly and saw Himeko sleeping in-front of him (Yuusuke was sleeping sideway)

Their faces were a centimetre apart

And he noticed Himeko was embracing him

He felt happy, nervous and shocked

_Oh yeah.. I became sick, so Himeko has to take care of me_

Then he leaned forward

**(End of last chorus)**

Then he kissed Himeko in the forehead

_Arigatou.._

Yuusuke went back to sleep, then that's where Himeko woke up

Himeko saw the distance of their faces, she saw how silent they are, she realized that she was too close to him, very close

_This is.. this is too close.. I think I kinda like this close_

Then Himeko smiled

**(End of song)**

Yuusuke woke up slowly again and saw Himeko, smiling at him

Then Himeko realized the situation and quickly sat up

Himeko took deep breaths

"Did I just? Did I just slept beside you?!" Himeko freaked out, looking at Yuusuke

"Daijoubu! Daijoubu! I got sick remember!" Yuusuke said

"Oh yeah.. guess I was just tired.." Himeko said

"Damn right, you are" Yuusuke said

"Let me check you.." Himeko said

Himeko puts her hands in his forehead and then his neck

"You seemed okay now, sorry I have no thermometer" Himeko said "My mom borrowed it, but never gave it back"

Yuusuke chuckled

"I'll make you something to eat.." Himeko said, while getting out of bed, going to the kitchen

Yuusuke just sat up

_I hope she didn't knew that I kissed her_

_That meant the world to me.._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I'm not dumb or stupid, Bossun.._

_I felt that kiss in the forehead.. that woke me up.._

_I'll just stay shut about it.. I promise_

**A/N:**

**Oh.. sweet! I hope you felt the same way**

**Except for the vomiting part.. I felt like I wanna vomit too**

**Switch: Go ahead, I won't judge  
Me: *vomits*  
Switch: Wow.. she really did vomit.. anyway minna, did you like that? Author-chan is feeling sick for now.. I'll be in-charge for a bit  
So guys! To tell you, this chapter was cut.. because of she is gonna buy a new guitar (Acoustic), second is the electricity.. she was finishing this chapter when the electricity went out, but thanks to the installed 'insta-save', the chapter was saved immediately..  
Me: *wipes vomit*  
Switch: Wash your hands!  
Me: *Leaves*  
Switch: Then while the electricity was out, she played her guitar.. am I right, author-chan?!  
Me: Yeah! You're right about that!  
Switch: You're good at that!  
Me: Thank You!**

**Switch: Well anyways..  
Me: Hey! Don't leave me out!  
Switch & Me:  
Sayonara Minna!**


	20. Attempt Part 2: The Stuttering at Heart

**So sorry guys, I haven't updated for a while now because of the following reasons  
1. English presentation – Photo Exhibit and a Short Play  
2. Tree Planting  
3. Experiments in Science – Flower Embedding, Cells, and Solvents and Solutes  
4. Exams  
5. Seminars in English and Math  
6. Students' Night out  
And I gotta say.. HEADACHE!  
But atleast I downloaded The Sketchbook and mihimaru GT music videos!  
And I got the newest song of The Sketchbook: REASON and it's going to be used in Chain Chronicle  
It was just released this October 2014, REASON, I think was out last week.. I love my MP3 Downloader! And I also got the whole tracklist of We Will Survive and REASON  
We Will Survive and YELL  
REASON and Arrive  
So yeah, I'm still happy, despite I'm too young to be stressed  
Enough of the A/Ns for now, I'm sorry for saying nonsense, because I was hoping that SOME of my readers are The Sketchbook and mihimaru GT fans.. despite I'm Filipino, I love J-pop, J-rock, and J-rap**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 20: Attempt Part 2: The Stuttering at Heart**

"Okay, that's about alright for now"

"Yeah, I know, Rumi"

Yuusuke went in the apartment room, Akane and Rumi looked at the door and saw Yuusuke

"I thought that you're just going to work? Why did it took you the whole night yesterday until today afternoon?" Rumi asked

"And why are you wearing a SKET-Dan t-shirt, that I printed years ago?" Akane asked

"W-well, I have work of course! I-it's natural to be working l-like this, and I am w-wearing a SKET-Dan t-shirt because, that's t-the only shirt I brought w-with me" Yuusuke stuttered

**(The SKET-Dan t-shirt I'm talking about is.. firstly, do you know Sekai wa Okujou de Miwataseta, I know maggie98 knows this song, but my other readers? The tracklist cover of it, just type the name of the song and go to images, there is the picture of The Sketchbook and SKET-Dan, the shirts The Sketchbook wore is the SKET-Dan shirt I'm talking about)**

"Oh, okay.. okay then.."

"So can you just let me go to my room? And rest?" Yuusuke asked

"Yeah sure" Akane said

Yuusuke went to his room

And as he closed the door, he sighed and plopped his self on the bed

"_Arigatou.." Yuusuke said_

"_Don't mind, just get your rest, and I'll call Rumi and Akane-san to pick you up" Himeko said_

"_No! Don't let them know!" Yuusuke shouted lightly_

"_Nande?"_

"_They'll.. they don't know I'm going to see you, instead I said I will go to work"_

"_On Sunday?!" Himeko exclaimed_

"_Now you sound like Rumi.." Yuusuke mumbled_

"_Oh.. gomene.. gomene Bossun" Himeko said_

X

"_Am I suppose to clean this hell up?!" Himeko exclaimed_

_It took a moment at first_

"_Fine! Fine!" Himeko held the plastic bowl_

X

_She lied down and embraced Yuusuke, with the blanket covering her too_

_Then she began rubbing his arms_

"_Are you warm enough already? You're not cold anymore?" Himeko asked_

_Yuusuke shivered a little more, then Himeko kept embracing him_

_She didn't knew, she already fell asleep_

X

_Yuusuke woke up slowly and saw Himeko sleeping in-front of him_

_Their faces were a centimetre apart_

_And he noticed Himeko was embracing him_

_He felt happy, nervous and shocked_

_Then he leaned forward_

_Then he kissed Himeko in the forehead_

X

_Man! I didn't have the chance to tell her.._

_Shit! I should tell her somehow_

_However this stuttering is my problem, I hate myself sometimes_

Then with his deep thoughts, Yuusuke fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Himeko went out of the balcony of her condo room and tried to breathe heavily

And she sighed

"This is very refreshing.." Himeko said

Then she looked back and saw her laptop on her desk inside and went in

_There are still a lot to do.._

_Can't I just do this when I'm not tired?_

Himeko folded the laptop she went to get her guitar (Electric) and speakers

And she played whatever comes into her mind

_Tatoeba 10nengo kawarazu bokura wa__  
__Utaitsuzuketai__  
__Sorezore erabu michi ga chigatte mo itsuka__  
__Mata aeru tte shinjiteru kara_

"Matte.. Why this came into my mind? I'll just play a different one.."

_Hi ga nobotteku hougaku he__  
__Asu wo mukae ni iketa nara__  
__Kitto tashika na hikari ga__  
__Matteru hazu sa__  
__Nando mo utagatte kita__  
__Jibun wo sukoshi shinjiru'n da__  
__Donna ashita demo__  
__Bokura ga waraetereba ii_

"I'd rather get things off my mind, everything just comes out hand.."

Himeko went to her room, and upon lying down at her bed, her phone rang

Himeko moaned and got her phone anyway

_To: Himeko  
From: Yuusuke "Bossun"_

_Hey! Himeko!  
Sorry to disturb you, but can I see you tomorrow? At 1:00pm, at the same place we rested at Hikari Park? I need to tell you something important.. something very important, please?_

_I want you to be the first one to know_

"What does this guy want now?!"

_To: Yuusuke "Bossun"  
From: Himeko_

_Fine, just make it sure it's important or you're in deep shit_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the next day, Himeko went to the same place they rested in Hikari Park, then she started to remember

___Himeko cried, she squatted down while leaning on the tree and cried_

_Yuusuke heard just fine her crying, and approached the tree where Himeko was_

"_Himeko..." Yuusuke said_

"_Stay away!" Himeko said_

"_Please Himeko, I really didn't mean it, I was— I was—" Yuusuke can't find the right excuse_

"_It's not you, Bossun, it's me—I'm the problem" Himeko said, in between tears_

"_No, no, it's not you.." Yuusuke said_

"_I'm not ready yet, to face the world again, I feel I don't want to be fall in-love" Himeko said_

"_Who said you need to fall in-love again?" Yuusuke said, as he squatted down, beside Himeko_

"_I just want a normal life.."_

"_If you're gonna fall in-love, you have to prepare your heart to break, because love is not love without a heartbreak" Yuusuke said_

"_If my life can be as normal as the people out there, I can be happy"_

"_The people out there, are also experiencing major problems, even greater than yours, yours is just problems in love but theirs, I can't even imagine" Yuusuke said_

_Himeko smiled_

"_Great your smiling.." Yuusuke smiled_

"_Of course, it's always you.. I can't live without you, you know.." Himeko said_

_Yuusuke was surprised by those words, he felt joy in his heart_

"_For that.. I wish you'll be by my side" Himeko said_

_Yuusuke smiled at Himeko_

"_I will never leave you, never ever in a quadrillion years!" Yuusuke said "I promise"_

_Himeko smiled and looked at Yuusuke_

"_It's a nice shade, isn't it?" Yuusuke said, looking around the trees_

"_Yeah.." Himeko said_

_Yuusuke sat beside Himeko_

"_Mind if we stay here for a while?" Yuusuke asked_

"_Sure.." Himeko said_

Himeko smiled at the thought of 2 months ago, it was a very peaceful moment for them, so she now decided

_I'll be sure to tell him that 'I still loved him' today! It's now or never.._

"Himeko?!"

Himeko turned around and saw Yuusuke

"Yuusuke"

"Not 'Bossun' anymore?"

"Yeah, I gotta start calling you 'Yuusuke' right now, because we're not kids anymore" Himeko said, happily

"You do have a point" Yuusuke said

"So what do want to say?" Himeko asked

"Uhm-I-ahh.. How should I say this? I-ah, uhm you see—" Yuusuke stuttered

"Well?" Himeko waited for an answer from Yuusuke "Hey, ugh.. Yuusuke, I'm waiting"

"Himeko, uhm—it's hard saying this.. I don't know where to start"

"Relax for a while.."

"I cannot relax!"

"Nande?"

"It's because.. I am.. I'm going—I'm going… back to America.. for a while"

**A/N:**

**So guys, I'm sorry for the short chapter.. I have to make things faster for me.. because there are things I still need to do.. well I'm very tired! Very tired..**

**Tired as you went multi-tasking for about 6x..**

**It's because I'm mostly voted leader in groupings.. because I'm smart they say..**

**To maggie98 : You guessed it right, my friend! _ is _ _ to _  
Alright I'll say it whole: Yuusuke is going back to America**

**Okay then.. too tired, too busy, too young to be stressed, take it as a responsibility test, I've said all! Goodbye, Adios, Babay**

**Sayonara Minna!**


End file.
